


Hands On Experience

by lepetitefantome, the_one_in_which_the_filth_dwells



Series: Adapted Roleplays - WWE [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: (see what I did there), Aftercare, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Wrestling, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, But Roman Reigns Him In, Caning, Closet Sex, Copious Amounts of Masochism, Dean is a Bad Influence, M/M, Petplay, Roman Is A Big Schmoopy Softie, Slut!Seth is the best Seth, The Lost Boys (Movie), Threesome, Underage Drinking, a bit of angst, bottom!Dean, roleplay format, top!roman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepetitefantome/pseuds/lepetitefantome, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_in_which_the_filth_dwells/pseuds/the_one_in_which_the_filth_dwells
Summary: Seth's life was already difficult enough being in the closet around his family. So in an effort to cut loose, Seth sneaks into a bar on his eighteenth birthday with a fake ID and has a one night stand with a man named Dean.As if that wasn't scandalizing enough, the Dean he slept with turns out to be the very same "Mister Ambrose" he's interning for. He's so screwed.And then he learns that Dean is already dating someone else: the irritatingly perfect and beautiful Roman Reigns.xThe obligatory "oops I fucked my boss" AU featuring Seth, the intern, and his bosses Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns.





	1. In Which Seth Makes The Best/Worst Decision In His Life

**Author's Note:**

> Seth is eighteen, while Dean and Roman are in their late twenties/early thirties. Just to warn you.  
> I (the filth) play Seth and Roman, and lepetitefantome plays Dean. 
> 
> x
> 
> Crash course in our chatroom roleplay format:
> 
> *Asterisks* indicate actions, thoughts, and exposition. (If a character's name is used in asterisks, it is usually abbreviated to the character's first initial.)  
> Normal text is speech.  
> There is the occasional text in (parentheses), which is OOC chat between the two of us as we RP. Most of this has been edited out, but there is the occasional clarification or extra information that is necessary for understanding.  
> "Quotations" are usually text messages.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth tries beer and older men. Guess which one he sticks with.

**Seth** : *Jeff swore to the moon and back that his IDs were flawless*

 **Seth** : *and there was no time like the present to test it out* *his 18th birthday*

 **Seth** : *so he pulls on the jacket that he thinks makes him look a bit older, leaves his hair down*

 **Seth** : *here goes nothing*

 **Dean** : *no one barely gives him a second glance*

 **Seth** : *thank god*

 **Seth** : *he settles down at the bar, ordering....hmmm*

 **Seth** : *a beer*

 **Dean** : *a gruff voice is heard behind him* Whiskey, on the rocks...

 **Dean** : *leans an elbow against the bar* *looking around* Make it a double.

 **Seth** : *glances*

 **Seth** : *ah fuck*

 **Seth** : *takes a hurried swig of his beer* *chokes*

 **Dean** : *to the right of Seth is a gruff hulk of a man* *he's certainly tall at 6'4 and built like a tree*

 **Seth** : *isn't beer popular? it tastes fucking _disgusting_ * *coughs*

 **Dean** : *his burnt cinnamon hair is slicked back with some sort hair gel, the hair trails down his face in a scruffy but really hot sort of way*

 **Dean** : * it's a wonder he could find a leather jacket wide enough to fit over his broad shoulders, when he turns to down his drink Seth can see his white shirt cling to his body, practically teasing any onlooker*

 **Seth** : *fuuuuuuck*

 **Seth** : *hack* *wheeze*

 **Dean** : *glances at him, his steely blue eyes flickering over him*

 **Dean** : *pats his back with a large hand* You okay there, kid?

 **Seth** : *chokes out* Fuck.

 **Dean** : *chuckles*

 **Seth** : *wipes his mouth* *mumbles* 'M not a kid.

 **Dean** : Could'a fooled me *tilts his head* 'Nother whiskey for me...*looks back at S* Next rounds on me, kid. *he laughs*

 **Seth** : *flushes*

 **Dean** : *takes a moment to look over this guy*

 **Seth** : *he's a stringy young thing, half of his shoulder length hair dyed bottle blonde and the other a dark brown*

 **Seth** : *he's got a certain fire in his dark eyes*

 **Dean** : *looks at him, just by looking at the way he acts he can tell he's not actually 21*

 **Dean** : *but there's something deliciously cute about him*

 **Dean** : *which prompt him to hold his hand out* Name's Dean.

 **Seth** : *shakes it* Seth.

 **Dean** : *he has a firm handshake, but he has enough control to not break the poor kid's fingers*

 **Dean** : *he shifts a little closer at the initial contact, testing the waters*

 **Seth** : *takes another sip of his beer out of habit*

 **Seth** : *his nose wrinkles*

 **Dean** : *rolls his tongue in his mouth* You come here often... _Seth_?

 **Seth** : Uh....yeah, totally.

 **Seth** : You?

 **Dean** : Not really

 **Dean** : *glances around* Might come around more often though. *his eyes rove over S's form*

 **Seth** : *looks away to hide the flush's return*

 **Dean** : *when the bartender comes back with his drink he looks back at S, waiting for him to say what he wants*

 **Seth** : *flounders for a second before coming up with something he's heard on TV* Cosmopolitan?

 **Dean** : *it's a rather long moment when a bright pink drink in a cocktail glass is set in front of him*

 **Seth** : .....

 **Seth** : I swear I'm not gay.

 **Seth** : *you ARE GAY, DUMBASS.*

 **Dean** : *comments* Pity.

 **Dean** : *he can tell otherwise* Anything to raise a glass to Seth?

 **Seth** : I start my new job tomorrow.

 **Seth** : *but internally klaxons are blaring* *gaygaygaygaygay*

 **Seth** : *shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit* *he's fucked up* * _again_ *

 **Dean** : Atta boy. *chinks glasses with him* To success.

 **Dean** : *with a tilt of his head the drink is gone*

 **Seth** : *tries the cosmo*

 **Seth** : *and fuck it's actually pretty good*

 **Dean** : *well, that one round turned into a few, Dean insisting he pay for them* *after all, its a night of celebration isn't it?*

 **Dean** : *after he downs his drink he licks his lips* This place is pretty dead... *looks at him again* Wanna change of scenery? I know a place that makes some pretty mean martinis. *his eyes dance with mirth as his mouth settles into a natural smirk*

 **Seth** : Uh, sure.

 **Seth** : *currently his gaydar is screaming louder than any self preservation instincts*

 **Dean** : *slings an arm around his shoulder, casually placing a bill with a rather high number on it* *as they walk out the calls to the bartender* Keep the change!

 **Dean** : I was actually at the place earlier but I decided to walk over and try this bar. *they walk and talk until they come upon a rather modern looking building and even more noticeably the _line_ *

 **Seth** : *what the fuck*

 **Seth** : *sugar daddy?*

 **Dean** : *they walk past the line, the hand on S's shoulder raises a bit in a slight wave to the bouncer* Hey Paul!

 **Dean** : *the hulk of a man just nods to him and _lets them in_ *

 **Dean** : *the inside of the place is pretty dark with bright colored lights sprinkled about*

 **Dean** : *the bar and tables around are lit by violet lighting* *once there he buys them another round* What'ya think of this place, Sethie boy?

 **Seth** : It's fucking awesome.

 **Dean** : *his face sets in a wide grin*

 **Dean** : *when a new song plays he perks up* *claps his hands* Love this song! I'm gonna go dance. *raises a dark brow* Wanna come?

 **Seth** : *nods quickly*

 **Dean** : *walks with a bounce in his step to the dance floor, he bops his head and mouths the words without a care in the world*

 **Seth** : *he does his best to mimic D's movements*

 **Dean** : *laughs, seemingly having a good time*

 **Dean** : *leans down a bit* I know you said you weren't into guys... *weaves behind Seth fluidly*

 **Dean** : But I'd like to dance with you.

 **Seth** : *nods hurriedly* Yeah.

 **Dean** : *his hands hover down his shoulders down his sides* Yeah to what, kiddo?

 **Seth** : *leans into him* Let's dance.

 **Dean** : *a rumble vibrates his chest, settling his hands firmly against S's hips*

 **Dean** : *guides him into a rather sensual dance* *occasionally twirling him in his arms to face him*

 **Seth** : *fuckfuckfuck*

 **Seth** : *he's practically gagging for it and they're not even in a bedroom*

 **Seth** : You're uh...really good.

 **Dean** : *cocks his head a little, his hand wandering casually to rest at his arse* I've always liked dancing.

 **Dean** : You know for a straight guy you're not too bad yourself.

 **Seth** : *the liquor gives him enough courage to touch his hip* What if 'm not?

 **Dean** : *gives a Cheshire cat grin* Well then that changes things.

 **Seth** : *ahhhh fuck*

 **Seth** : Like what?

 **Dean** : Well then I won't feel bad doing this.

 **Seth** : Doing what?

 **Dean** : *before S even has time to think his lips crash against his* *they're hot and rough but pleading at the same time*

 **Seth** : *clings to him immediately, kissing back with feverish intensity*

 **Dean** : *squeezes his arse, pulling him to press against him flesh to flesh* *his tongue dances around his expertly*

 **Seth** : *moans against his lips*

 **Dean** : *gives his bum a good slap*

 **Seth** : *jerks and lets out a high pitched noise*

 **Seth** : *which of course presses him further against D*

 **Dean** : *smirks against his lips* *bucks his hips against him, denim to denim*

 **Seth** : *he's already starting to get hard*

 **Dean** : *lingers a moment longer before pulling away* *chuckles breathily* Why don't we get off the dance floor? *kisses his lips again briefly*

 **Seth** : *nods*

 **Dean** : *slips his hand in S's back jean pocket, guiding him to the bar, where they have a few more drinks*

 **Seth** : *he follows eagerly, like a particularly horny puppy*

 **Dean** : *he's a bit buzzed but still coherent*

 **Dean** : How ya holdin' up, kiddo?

 **Seth** : *gives him a woozy thumbs up*

 **Seth** : Can we....find a bed?

 **Dean** : *laughs, kissing S again* You're so cute y'know that?

 **Seth** : *smiles*

 **Dean** : *snakes an arm around his waist* Ready to go?

 **Seth** : Yeah.

 **Dean** : *peppers kisses along his neck as they walk out*

 **Dean** : *they get to his car, which is sleek black and amazing* *he takes a moment to cage S in his arms with his back to the hood of the car as he ravages his mouth again*

 **Seth** : *moans into his mouth*

 **Seth** : *clutches at his shoulders*

 **Dean** : *bucks his hips against him, the fact that they're both fully clothed almost makes it more arousing*

 **Seth** : *and kind of in public, even though it's too dark for any details to be seen*

 **Seth** : *he just wants to suck him off* *he practically falls to his knees- it almost looks like he tripped for a moment before he starts pawing at D's zip*

 **Dean** : *glances behind him* *groaning a little* Fuck

 **Dean** : Don't get too carried away. *he practically can hear him wink, shifting his weight* Still gotta finish you off.

 **Seth** : *incoherent noise*

 **Seth** : *frees D's length from the confines of his jeans* *grasps it*

 **Seth** : *he's given approximately one blowjob before tonight, but why the hell not*

 **Dean** : *he's already partially hard*

 **Dean** : *not only that but he certainly isn't lacking in well...anything*

 **Seth** : *yes please* *leans in, licking the tip*

 **Dean** : *bucks his hips a little out of pure instinct*

 **Seth** : *fuccckkkk*

 **Seth** : *takes his tip into his mouth*

 **Dean** : *his hands move behind his head, not pushing-yet*

 **Seth** : *he pauses for a moment before taking him in deeper* *relax your throat*

 **Dean** : *groans, tilting his head back*

 **Dean** : Fuck, Seth.

 **Seth** : *his voice does a Lot of Things*

 **Dean** : *his hips twitch a little, occasionally bucking but nothing too rough*

 **Seth** : *moans*

 **Dean** : *he hardens in his mouth pretty quickly*

 **Dean** : *damn*

 **Seth** : *he gags a little, but it's just part of the experience*

 **Dean** : *his fingers curl into his hair* Fuck yes.

 **Dean** : *his lips curl* Good to know what that mouth of yours can do.

 **Seth** : *sucks down*

 **Dean** : *bucks his hips*

 **Dean** : *grits out through a clenched jaw* Okay kiddo don't get carried away-

 **Seth** : *whines a little but pulls back* Why not?

 **Dean** : *as if he weighed _nothing_ Dean picks him up in his arms* Because if I'm going to fuck you I can't use up all m'gas.

 **Dean** : *opens his car door, placing Seth in the passenger seat in front* *slides into the driver's seat, starting up the car as they speed down the street*

 **Seth** : *squirms in his seat, palming his erection through his pants*

 **Dean** : *glances at him* Having fun without me? *one of his hands rests on S's upper thigh*

 **Seth** : Better with you.

 **Dean** : *smirks* *when they hit a red light he is on Seth like velcro*

 **Dean** : *growls against his lips* You like it when I use my tongue, kiddo?

 **Seth** : Uh huh.

 **Dean** : *then suddenly the light is green and the car jolts forward as D speeds down the road, cackling like a mad man*

 **Dean** : *the lights shine off his face so beautifully*

 **Seth** : *he slams into the back of his seat* *giggles*

 **Dean** : *wow they get away from everything pretty quickly* *Dean parks in a lot meant for trail-goers*

 **Dean** : *pinches his cheek* You're so cute

 **Dean** : *after he turns off the car he climbs in back, folding the driver's seat forward* *leans back, patting his lap* Come back here like a good boy.

 **Seth** : *oh yes he's a good boy*

 **Seth** : *does as he is told*

 **Seth** : *grinds down against D's erection*

 **Dean** : *his hands roave over his arse, also succeeding in rutting against him delightfully*

 **Seth** : D'you have a condom?

 **Dean** : Course I do *straights his posture, nibbling at S's shoulder as he reaches into the glove compartment*

 **Seth** : *jerks a little*

 **Seth** : Fuck me.

 **Seth** : *he's still dressed*

 **Dean** : *breathes hotly, dragging the edge of his teeth over the curve of his shoulder*

 **Dean** : *tilts his head back, holding the condom wrapper with his front teeth* *wiggles his eyebrows as he slaps his arse*

 **Dean** : *growls playfully, loosening S's trousers to tug them down*

 **Seth** : *wriggles, getting out of them with a bit of struggle*

 **Dean** : *chuckles*

 **Seth** : *breathlessly* Lube?

 **Dean** : *reaches to the pocket compartment at the door, pulling out a small container of coconut oil*

 **Seth** : *drags his boxers down*

 **Dean** : *blatantly looks over his body, his speech is muffled by the wrapper as he utters a rather dirty comment*

 **Dean** : *his lazily unbuttoned shirt hints at a rather muscled hairy chest* *loosens his belt to unzip his trousers, visibly excited from S's previous actions*

 **Seth** : *he's practically dry humping him by this point*

 **Seth** : *he's never actually had sex and he's just so eager to partake*

 **Dean** : *flips the condom in his mouth using his tongue before holding it with two fingers* It's all you, kiddo.

 **Seth** : 'M not a kid. *takes the oil, opening it and squeezing some out on his palm*

 **Dean** : You are to me. *the corners of his mouth curl devilishly*

 **Seth** : Shut up. *his lips do twitch a little though*

 **Seth** : *takes D in hand, slicking him up*

 **Dean** : *ruts against him, pressing his hot tongue to the base of his throat*

 **Seth** : *swipes his thumb over his tip*

 **Dean** : *groans, perking up nicely in his hand*

 **Dean** : *bucks against him, pressing a large hand against the small of his back possessively*

 **Seth** : *reaches behind himself, curling a finger inside* *ah fuck, he's tight* *should have loosened up*

 **Seth** : *then again, he never could have guessed that he would be fucking someone this beautiful and sexy in the back of his goddamn car*

 **Dean** : *growls playfully as he rolls the condom over his length*

 **Dean** : Ride at your leisure, sweet cheeks. *bucks against him more roughly, pressing wet kisses just under his ear*

 **Seth** : *fucking fuck*

 **Seth** : *hurriedly shoves in a second finger*

 **Dean** : *he's surprisingly patient, considering his earlier actions*

 **Seth** : *after two he moves his hand away*

 **Seth** : *scoots closer, grasping D's length*

 **Seth** : *guides it to his entrance* *hunches down a bit*

 **Seth** : *a bit of panic flashes over his face when it doesn't go in*

 **Seth** : *he's too big he can't take it oh my god oh my god* *mortification rushes over him*

 **Dean** : *kisses his neck, settling his hands to his hips encouragely*

 **Dean** : *trails his knuckles down his spine* *tilts his face, his breath tickling his skin* I can change things, only if you want to.

 **Seth** : No, I can- *tries again, and this time the tip goes in* *gives a high pitched, choked off yelp*

 **Seth** : *it's so big but good oh god this is nothing like his fingers*

 **Seth** : *his mouth hangs open as he breathes, trying to sink further down*

 **Seth** : *he _wants_ more*

 **Dean** : *groans, bucking his hips slowly*

 **Seth** : *grips him tightly* _Fuck_.

 **Seth** : *he keeps squirming until he seats himself* *he's so full*

 **Dean** : *his grip will definitely leave bruises* *nips his skin, smirking* You feel so tight.

 **Dean** : Fuck it feels so good. *oh lord his hips* You feel so good- *breathes*

 **Seth** : *he begins to shift his hips* *groans*

 **Dean** : *raises his hand, tugging his hair a little*

 **Dean** : *he definitely knows how to use what he has* *his touch nearly burning*

 **Seth** : Yeah, yeah! *grinds down*

 **Dean** : Fuck- *hisses as he thrusts faster*

 **Seth** : *when he swivels his hips D hits his prostate* *moans loudly, enough that he'd be embarrassed if he wasn't getting the dicking of his life*

 **Dean** : *sets his hand behind his neck, practically hardening inside of him*

 **Seth** : *rests his forehead against D's*

 **Dean** : *breathes harder, shivering at the contact of his precum* Oh yeah!

 **Dean** : *so so close*

 **Seth** : *cries out as he orgasms, hot come marking D's stomach*

 **Dean** : *moves faster, orgasming not long after that*

 **Seth** : *clings to him, enjoying the sensation*

 **Dean** : *huffs, his cock twitching inside of S* *breathes against S’s shoulder*

 **Seth** : *eventually, as his breathing settles* So uh. Can I get your number?

 **Dean** : Mmmmmm.

 **Dean** : *sighs, grumbling like a satisfied tiger that just engulfed a canary*

 **Seth** : *well it wasn't a no*

 **Seth** : *he makes no move to get off of D*

 **Dean** : *raises a brow* Do you want to get burgers or something ?

 **Seth** : *nods before he even considers*

 **Dean** : *they lie their for a few minutes*

 **Dean** : *raises his hips, giving his arse a good slap* Hey kiddo no falling asleep

 **Seth** : *jolts* I'm up!

 **Seth** : *detaches from D, wrinkling his nose at how sticky he is*

 **Dean** : I’m stepping out, I have stuff in the trunk

 **Dean** : *and then, with his length still out, slides out of the car* *using his phone as light as he swaggers out*

 **Seth** : *he just watches for a moment, slack jawed*

 **Seth** : *then he fumbles to wipe his hands on his jeans and pull his clothing back up so he's decent*

 **Dean** : *pulls a towel from the trunk, cleaning himself off*

 **Dean** : *pulls out two water bottles* *settling back inside as he holds out one to Seth*

 **Seth** : Thanks. *opens it and gulps some of it down*

 **Seth** : *then he gets out of the car, pouring a bit of water on his hands so he can wash them*

 **Dean** : *he does the same, starting the car*

 **Dean** : *runs a hand through his hair to move it from his face*

 **Seth** : *climbs into the passenger seat*

 **Seth** : This is a really nice car.

 **Dean** : *he nods* I know. *he starts driving with his knees as he fixes only one button on his shirt*

 **Dean** : *hands S his phone*

 **Seth** : *the phone is the latest model* *what does this guy _do_?*

 **Seth** : *puts himself in as a contact* *he doesn't even think about using just his first name, he simply plugs it all in*

 **Dean** : Thanks. * he pulls into a hole in the wall place* *what sticks out is the “open until 3 am!!!” sign, they obviously are catering to a group*

 **Dean** : What do you want?

 **Seth** : Uh, cheeseburger.

 **Dean** : *steps out, S can see confidence drip from him*

 **Dean** : *he got lucky and is damn proud of it*

 **Dean** : *he comes back in with two bags, settling one between his legs and the other in the middle*

 **Dean** : *pulls a burger from one bag, the one in his lap is full of fries*

 **Seth** : *his stomach is already growling*

 **Dean** : *takes a bite* *gives him a look as if to say “go ahead”*

 **Seth** : *opens the bag, pulling out the other hamburger*

 **Seth** : *he digs in*

 **Dean** : *they sit there for a while, he munching happily on his French fries*

 **Seth** : Can I, uh- *glances at the fries*

 **Dean** : *glances at him* A few.

 **Seth** : Thanks. *takes one*

 **Dean** : *he takes naturally large bites*

 **Seth** : What did you say you did again?

 **Seth** : *munch*

 **Dean** : You’re welcome. *raises a brow*

 **Seth** : *stammers, flushing and repeating* Thanks.

 **Dean** : *picks up a handful, eating them while moaning*

 **Seth** : *christ*

 **Seth** : *his cock is _definitely_ not twitching at the sight*

 **Dean** : *eats quietly*

 **Dean** : So where you live?

 **Seth** : Not far. 

 **Seth** : *it's about around the time that he finishes his own burger that he starts to recognize his situation for what it is*

 **Seth** : *sure, he fucked a guy and got his number* *but he's also alone in a car with him, and no one knows where he is*

 **Seth** : *and he's shifty about his work, despite just how rich he seems to be*

 **Seth** : *glances out the window*

 **Seth** : *he could make a break for it if things get more shifty*

 **Seth** : *the door's still unlocked, they're not moving*

 **Dean** : *sighs*

 **Dean** : Mmmm good burgers here.

 **Seth** : Yeah.

 **Dean** : *he seems normal enough*

 **Seth** : *oh god it's always the normal ones*

 **Seth** : I should probably be getting back soon.

 **Dean** : Mmkay.

 **Seth** : Job starts tomorrow and everything. *a slightly nervous giggle*

 **Dean** : *shoves a mouthful of fries into his mouth as he starts the car* Where am I going?

 **Seth** : *he rattles off an address*

 **Seth** : Just keep on main for a while.

 **Dean** : *which he does*

 **Seth** : *when they pull up to his house, he says* Thanks for the really great night.

 **Dean** : *pulls him in for another kiss* ‘Course, Seth

 **Seth** : *smiles at him*

 **Dean** : Good luck at your job tomorrow. *gives a slight wave*

 **Dean** : *keeps the door locked when S tries to go*

 **Seth** : *the brief flash of panic on his face is obvious*

 **Dean** : *unlocks it, snickering* Sorry.

 **Seth** : *then he smiles, opening the door and getting out* Night.

 **Dean** : *drives away once he sees he gets inside safely*

 **Seth** : *it takes him a while to fall asleep, but eventually he does*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, lepetite BLEW ME AWAY with her Dean. This was the first Shield RP we've ever done, so the fact that she nails him right off the bat pleases me so much. Love her.


	2. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth has his first day at his internship. Things do not go as planned. 
> 
> tl;dr: Seth is an anxious baby gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, if extremely belated.  
> Also, it was completely accidental that Dean and Rome's company ended up being in construction. Otherwise known as....architecture. Seth freaking Rollins is learning to be an architect. I wish I did that intentionally because HONESTLY.

**Seth** : *he gets up early so he's extra ready to start his internship*

 **Seth** : *of course he embellished a little with D when he called it a job*

 **Seth** : *but at least it's a paid internship?*

 **Seth** : *after pulling his hair back into a ponytail and checking his appearance in the mirror for the fiftieth time, he gets on his bike and starts pedaling*

 **Seth** : *which reminds him, he needs to text Jeff and let him know he found a ride home last night* *and he isn't dead*

 **Dean** : *the building is huge* *a prime example of the company’s values and goals*

 **Seth** : *tucks a stray blonde strand of hair behind his ear*

 **Seth** : *here goes nothing*

 **Seth** : *when he enters, a gorgeous receptionist named Sasha is quick to greet him*

 **Seth** : *she sends him in the direction of the architects*

 **Seth** : *he takes the left, then the right, then goes up the elevator*

 **Seth** : *so he needs to find the office of the head architect...*

 **Seth** : *he walks down the hall, checking name plates as he goes*

 **Seth** : *Ambrose, Ambrose...*

 **Seth** : *the office at the end of the hall has its door open* *two voices come from within*

 **Dean** : My night was just great, thanks babe.

 **Dean** : *snickers*

 **Roman** : I know that face.

 **Dean** : Which one?

 **Roman** : The "I got lucky last night" face.

 **Seth** : *the name plate does indeed say Mr. Ambrose* *alright then*

 **Seth** : *edges closer*

 **Seth** : *a massive man is leaning against the door frame, obscuring any view of the inside*

 **Seth** : *is that him?*

 **Dean** : Mmmm yes, cute kid.

 **Roman** : Kid? *scolding, but with no real weight behind it* How low do you go?

 **Seth** : *shifts his weight*

 **Roman** : *he notices S standing behind him* *glances*

 **Seth** : *he's struck dumb for a moment, because this man is not only gigantic, but beautiful* *long black hair, dark eyes*

 **Seth** : *muscles that could belong to a football player*

 **Seth** : *he's so, so gay*

 **Dean** : *stares at S*

 **Roman** : Looks like your new intern is here. *steps back slightly, enough that S sees just who is inside*

 **Seth** : *stares*

 **Seth** : *his eyes slowly go wide, like a deer in headlights*

 **Roman** : *glances between them*

 **Dean** : *his mouth curls* *he’s wearing a simple, navy blue collared shirt, nice slacks*

 **Roman** : *Dean might be a bit scruffy, but he's not terrifying* *so why does the boy look mortified*

 **Dean** : *holds his hand out* Dean Ambrose. *raises a brow* Seth Rollins, good to see you again.

 **Roman** : *looks at D*

 **Seth** : *blushes crimson*

 **Seth** : *he can't manage to say anything* *with a trembling hand he takes D's*

 **Seth** : *his mind is simultaneously sounding every alarm it knows and totally blank*

 **Roman** : *oh god, what did D do to this kid* So you both know each other?

 **Roman** : *he can see the lawsuit already*

 **Dean** : *nods* Yes, we were in line for coffee earlier.

 **Dean** : And we also met last night.

 **Roman** : *a suspicion forms, but he doesn't voice it*

 **Roman** : *nods*

 **Roman** : I'll leave you both to it, then.

 **Seth** : *his eyes flicker to R for a second, the "help" clear*

 **Roman** : *well, D is fairly harmless* *exits*

 **Roman** : *closes the door behind him*

 **Seth** : *he's ten seconds from bailing*

 **Dean** : *gestures* Sit, please. *leans on his side against the other side of the desk*

 **Seth** : *edges to the chair, sitting down*

 **Seth** : *squeaks, accusatory* You knew.

 **Dean** : *snickers* Nah, I wasn’t ever that smart really, just lucky.

 **Seth** : *lucky?*

 **Seth** : *puts his head in his hands*

 **Dean** : *clasps his hands in front of him* If you’re still…uncomfortable with me, then last night doesn’t need to happen ever again between us.

 **Seth** : *looks up*

 **Seth** : *again????????*

 **Seth** : * _AGAIN?_ *

 **Seth** : *opens his mouth* *his throat works but nothing comes out*

 **Dean** : *looks at him*

 **Seth** : *gathers himself somewhat* I uh.

 **Seth** : You're my. You know.

 **Seth** : Isn't that against some sort of code of ethics?

 **Dean** : *quirks a brow*

 **Dean** : Where do you think we are? A rom com?

 **Seth** : *groans*

 **Seth** : *blurts* I knew you were too good to be true.

 **Dean** : Hmm?

 **Seth** : The one time I- *cuts himself off*

 **Seth** : *takes a breath*

 **Seth** : So you're not going to get rid of me?

 **Dean** : No. *crosses his arms* Unless your work proves otherwise.

 **Seth** : *he rises to the bait* Hardly.

 **Dean** : *snorts*

 **Seth** : So what can I get started with?

 **Dean** : Reading through numbers, taking notes for meetings and general aiding in overseeing a number of projects.

 **Dean** : *tilts his head* If that’s up your alley.

 **Seth** : *nods*

 **Dean** : Good. *gives a smirk, that seems to be his normal smile*

 **Dean** : You’re in the last desk to the right.

 **Seth** : *thumbs up*

 **Seth** : *then he flees*

 **Dean** : *sits down to get to work*

 **Seth** : *holy shit holy shit holy shit*

 **Seth** : *collapses in his desk*

 **Dean** : *where is R?, that sexy fucker*

 **Seth** : *D's phone beeps*

 **Roman** : "did you fuck that kid"

 **Dean** : “Yeah”

 **Roman** : "did you know who he was"

 **Dean** : “No”

 **Roman** : "typical"

 **Roman** : "u scare him off or is he still working"

 **Dean** : “Working?”

 **Roman** : "as an intern dumbass"

 **Roman** : "unless you made him your personal cocksucker"

 **Dean** : “I don’t do that anymore”

 **Dean** : “I meant I don’t know I saw his ass move where his desk should be”

 **Roman** : "good enough for a first day"

 **Roman** : "want to get chinese tonight"

 **Dean** : “Fuck yes”

 

* * *

 

 **Seth** : *so of course when he goes home that night all he can say about the internship is that it started well* *his family doesn't even know he's gay, let alone that he fucked an older man who is apparently also his fucking boss*

 **Dean** : *well he seemed pleasant enough, whole hook up thing aside*

 **Dean** : *even though it’s some fanfiction bullshit*

 **Seth** : *he does a lot of talking to himself*

 **Seth** : *more like complaining to himself*

 **Seth** : *but Dean _did_ imply that he'd be up for it again*

 **Seth** : *or did he?*

 **Seth** : *was it just a slip of the tongue?*

 **Dean** : *he referred to doing it again multiple times *

 **Seth** : *fuck*

 **Seth** : *how would he even initiate it?*

 **Seth** : *here's your report, also do you want to fuck*

 **Dean** : *didn’t they exchange numbers?*

 **Seth** : *okay maybe they did*

 **Seth** : *it takes him about ten minutes of straight agony to compose a text*

 **Seth** : "So about what you said earlier today...I'd like to see you again"

 **Seth** : "Outside of work"

 **Seth** : *obviously, idiot*

 **Dean** : *turns on his side* “Alright, ideas?”

 **Seth** : *dinner?* *is that too serious?*

 **Dean** : *when he sees the speech bubble for a while he just takes the lead* “Dinner maybe?”

 **Seth** : *the bubble disappears*

 **Seth** : "yeah that works"

 **Roman** : *snuffles from his position under the blankets*

 **Roman** : *muffled* Who are you texting this late?

 **Dean** : Rollins kid. *turns his phone off, setting it face down*

 **Dean** : *weaves his arms around him, trailing his thumb on his back*

 **Roman** : He's cute.

 **Dean** : Perhaps cuter than you- *kisses him playfully* -but you’re more handsome.

 **Roman** : *snorts*

 **Dean** : That work with you?

 **Roman** : Yeah. I doubt he'll ever be able to make you scream like I can.

 **Dean** : *his mouth twitches* I doubt he’d have the balls to.

 **Dean** : *sniggers*

 **Dean** : *leans his head against R’s gently*

 **Roman** : He's a twink. *he doesn't mean it as an insult*

 **Roman** : Get to sleep, uce.

 **Dean** : *nuzzles him, grunts*

 **Roman** : *smiles a little*

 **Roman** : *closes his eyes*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna break this whole rp up into shorter chapters, just for accessibility's sake. However, the whole thing in google docs is at 66 pages so far...so expect a lot of chapters.


	3. "Hated his stupid, pretty face the moment I saw him."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth learns the true nature of Dean and Roman's relationship. Then he and Dean go out for pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured out the problem! Hah!

**Seth** : *he settles into his job pretty easily*

 **Seth** : *he's really fascinated with architecture, and even though he's not actually doing anything related to it, it's a fun environment*

 **Seth** : *Dean is....another story*

 **Dean** : *when he wants to be he is very professional* *if someone isn't pulling their share of the workload he makes it _very_ clear*

 **Dean** : *but at the same time he really is quite the flirt, at least to S he is* *interestingly enough he only ever texts when S messages first* *....at least from what S noticed from their first and only text history as he was too nervous to actually commit*

 **Dean** : *D never brings it up, but that doesn't stop him from getting S to blush whenever he gets the chance to*

 **Dean** : *a few weeks into his internship D cocks his head when S pops by* So... what happened to dinner?

 **Seth** : *blink*

 **Seth** : Uh. *blurts* Tonight?

 **Dean** : Sure.

 **Seth** : *smiles, relieved*

 **Dean** : Meet me in my office after work.

 **Seth** : *nods*

* * *

 

 **Seth** : *he shows up at five sharp with his hair in a messy bun*

 **Dean** : *the door is closed though...*

 **Dean** : *inside his voice is slightly muffled* I'll probably be home around eleven....

 **Roman** : Gonna fuck him again? *ruffles his hair*

 **Seth** : *flushes*

 **Dean** : *moves an arm around R* We'll see how the cards lie.

 **Dean** : You know my habits well enough. *gives him a short but possessive kiss*

 **Roman** : That's my boy.

 **Seth** : *his boy?*

 **Seth** : *hiss*

 **Seth** : *knocks*

 **Roman** : *he's perched on the edge of D's desk*

 **Dean** : *calls* Yeah yeah come in!

 **Seth** : *enters*

 **Dean** : *places his hand on the back of R's neck*

 **Dean** : *rubs his thumb over skin as he turns his head* There you are, Seth.

 **Seth** : *his eyes pause on D's hand for a second*

 **Seth** : *glances away*

 **Seth** : Hi.

 **Seth** : *that's not platonic that is _not platonic_ *

 **Seth** : *oh _no_ *

 **Dean** : Roman have you met the new talk of the floor?

 **Dean** : *moves his hand away*

 **Roman** : I can't say I have.

 **Roman** : *offers him a hand* Roman Reigns.

 **Seth** : *scoots over, shaking his hand* Seth Rollins.

 **Roman** : *his grip is warm, firm, but not constricting*

 **Roman** : *S's palm is sweaty, probably from nervousness*

 **Seth** : *his ears are pink*

 **Dean** : *his hand pats R's shoulder* Alright, as much as I love you two knowing each other, Daddy is _starved_ and needs to eat.

 **Dean** : *looks to S* Ready to go?

 **Roman** : Since when are _you_ Daddy?

 **Seth** : *glances between them*

 **Seth** : *nods to D*

 **Dean** : *rolls his eyes* We'll talk later, uce.

 **Dean** : *gives a wide smirk to R as he and S walk out*

 **Seth** : *he stays quiet*

 **Dean** : *opens the car* What are you feeling like tonight?

 **Seth** : Um... *thinks*

 **Seth** : Pizza?

 **Dean** : Ah, I know the perfect place.

 **Dean** : *the car purrs as he speeds off*

 **Seth** : *leans his head against the window*

 **Dean** : *breathes* *he rubs behind his neck* I'm sure ya have some questions, huh?

 **Seth** : I don't know if I want to ask.

 **Dean** : Let me get things straight- *slams on the brake, honking and cursing the hell out of the driver in front* Fuck you too scumbag!

 **Seth** : *grips whatever he can tightly, his heart pounding*

 **Dean** : *grumbles* Where was I? *rubs his temples as he keeps driving*

 **Dean** : *occasionally he uses a hand or even looks at S as he speaks* You might not be old enough to understand, but my partner and I have a relationship that is not conventional.... catching my drift here, kid?

 **Seth** : I'm not twelve, Dean.

 **Dean** : *waves a hand* Anyway, Rome and I have been through a lot together.

 **Dean** : We...care about each other a lot and Rome is understanding of my...habits.

 **Seth** : Which are?

 **Dean** : Maybe some other time. *snickers*

 **Seth** : Christ.

 **Dean** : *makes a turn* Not the point tonight, kiddo.

 **Dean** : Rome and I care about each other a lot, we just don't subscribe to monogamous bullshit.

 **Dean** : Whenever he wants pussy... we invite someone to our apartment. *his lips which as he glances at S* Whenever I want to have a night out on the town, I tell him.

 **Seth** : Makes sense.

 **Seth** : *he wants something like that*

 **Dean** : Yeah? You’d be surprised how many people think otherwise.

 **Seth** : *snorts*

 **Dean** : *looks at S* In case I haven’t scared you off at, I’d like to keep seeing ya.

 **Seth** : Yeah. I'd like that too.

 **Dean** : *in a swish they’re parked in the middle of some hole in the wall place with a kitchen, counter and 3 sets of paired tables*

 **Dean** : *hops out* Let's rock this joint! *gives the death metal hand sign*

 **Seth** : *snickers*

 **Seth** : *he grabs the door for D*

 **Dean** : Aw shucks. *snorts*

 **Dean** : What do you want? *leans against the counter, his jacket now gone only to show his dark shirt and rolled up sleeves*

 **Seth** : Just cheese and pepperoni?

 **Dean** : *he orders a whole pepperoni pizza*

 **Dean** : You want a coke or something?

 **Seth** : Yeah.

 **Dean** : *slides over two cokes* And those too.

 **Dean** : *slides over a twenty* Keep the change.

 **Seth** : So you and Ro' own the whole company, right?

 **Seth** : *the cashier thanks him and S grabs the cokes*

 **Dean** : Yup-uh. *emphasizes the p* *rubs his hands together* This pizza is amazing.

 **Dean** : Technically it’s more Romans than mine, but what’s on paper is on paper.

 **Dean** : *opens the coke, taking a big gulp*

 **Seth** : Ah.

 **Seth** : *opens his, sipping*

 **Dean** : So…did you see the game last night?

 **Seth** : Uh.

 **Seth** : ....What game?

 **Dean** : *he starts chuckling*

 **Seth** : Heh.

 **Dean** : *pats his back* Never mind, kid.

 **Seth** : Yeah, I don't do much...sports. Except wrestling.

 **Dean** : Oooh.

 **Dean** : Rome and I met through amateur wrestling.

 **Dean** : *sniggers* Brings back…a lot of memories.

 **Seth** : Really?

 **Seth** : *he's perked up*

 **Dean** : Mmmm, yes. *his brow quirks*

 **Dean** : *looks down at S* Did it since high school…I’d like to think I’m good at it.

 **Seth** : The amateur matches... *with a slight laugh* Are you on youtube?

 **Seth** : A lot of indie stuff ends up there.

 **Dean** : Hmm. Dunno.

 **Dean** : Never checked. *circles an arm around his waist*

 **Seth** : *so that's what I'm doing tonight*

 **Seth** : *snickers*

 **Dean** : *he looks at him for another moment before looking away* *his grip loosening to a casual hold at his lower side*

 **Seth** : *gives his arm an awkward pat pat*

 **Dean** : *when the pizza is ready he picks it up* Grab a shit ton of napkins, Seth.

 **Seth** : *he does so* *one metric shit ton*

 **Seth** : *he divides it about half and half between them*

 **Dean** : *elbows the door open, sliding inside* *grabs a couple napkins and using it as a plate*

 **Dean** : *owner of a company*

 **Seth** : *he can't help but smile, amused*

 **Seth** : *then he does the same*

 **Dean** : *moans* This place has come in handy so many times.

 **Seth** : Mmhmm.

 **Seth** : *he wrestles with a string of cheese from the slice*

 **Seth** : *once he manages it, he pulls out his phone*

 **Seth** : Did'ya have a stage name?

 **Dean** : *sighs slowly* Mmmmm.

 **Dean** : *munch* Probably Jon Moxley.

 **Seth** : *does some searching*

 **Seth** : *munch*

 **Seth** : *then he starts laughing while also trying not to choke*

 **Seth** : *pulls up a video that was probably recorded with a potato* *but D is recognizable, since the other guy is blonde and in trunks*

 **Dean** : *rubs his back*

 **Seth** : *swallows*

 **Dean** : Ugh. *looks away* Nah.

 **Seth** : Not a good one?

 **Dean** : I can’t watch that shit.

 **Dean** : *he munches on the pizza slice* I’m so young in those.

 **Seth** : Still older than me.

 **Seth** : *scrolls through the related videos*

 **Seth** : *squints*

 **Dean** : *raises a brow* If you look far back enough I’m nineteen.

 **Dean** : *sighs* Ahhh. *goes for another slice*

 **Seth** : Who's Leakee?

 **Dean** : *his eyes crinkle* Rome’s old stage name.

 **Seth** : *he pretends he doesn't see the old familiarity, the endless affection*

 **Seth** : *chuckles* You two feuded?

 **Seth** : *pokes a match between them*

 **Seth** : *quality is also crap, but it's definitely younger versions of the two of them*

 **Dean** : Mmmm, there was a while where I hated his guts. *bite*

 **Seth** : No way.

 **Seth** : *he didn't mean to say that aloud*

 **Dean** : *he nods* Hated his stupid, pretty face the moment I saw him. *munch*

 **Seth** : *relatable*

 **Seth** : *snorts*

 **Dean** : In the end he was different than I thought.

 **Dean** : *his face spaces out for a moment before returning to the present*

 **Seth** : *takes another slice*

 **Dean** : Do you have a curfew or something?

 **Seth** : Nah.

 **Dean** : *raises both his brows, an invitation but not a demand*

 **Seth** : *definitely one he's interested in* *nods*

 **Seth** : Could we do it some place other than a car, though?

 **Seth** : *thinking better of it* My house?

 **Dean** : *shrugs* Alright, what’s the dealeo with your parents?

 **Dean** : *not that he really cares about morality, he doesn’t feel like running out naked in suburbia…again*

 **Seth** : They had a party earlier, so they're definitely going to be drunk off their asses and sleeping it off by now.

 **Seth** : And I'm on the second floor.

 **Dean** : *starts driving* You had me at “drunk off their asses.”

 **Seth** : *smirks*

 **Dean** : Directions?

 **Seth** : *he gives them*

 **Dean** : *picks up his phone, unlocking it and handing it to S*

 **Seth** : What am I doing with this?

 **Seth** : Selling company stocks?

 **Dean** : *drives* Go into my messages and click the first one. *said one is entitled Uce with a green heart emoji*

 **Seth** : *he does so, guessing who this uce is*

 **Dean** : Text him saying “Going over to Seth’s, see you later.”

 **Dean** : Once ya done leave it on the dash.

 **Seth** : *offhandedly* You struck me as the text and drive kind of guy.

 **Seth** : *types the message, trying hard not to glance at the ones above it*

 **Seth** : *he still does, though he has the sense not to scroll up*

 **Dean** : *its very short and almost formal, but one word will change the text, dear or of course, sweet gestures of obvious reserved gentleness*

 **Seth** : *of course they're going to have endearments, they're dating*

 **Dean** : *he says dead pan* Surprise.

 **Seth** : *sends the text*

 **Seth** : *then he goes to his contacts, looking for himself* *provided D didn't give _him_ a nickname, he should still be under the S's*

 **Dean** : *S is actually referred as “Intern” followed by a heart eye emoji*

 **Seth** : *the heart eyes emoji makes his heart do a flip*

 **Seth** : *hits edit*

 **Seth** : *then he pokes the picture*

 **Seth** : *holds the phone back so he can take a selfie*

 **Dean** : *glances at him before snickering*

 **Dean** : *parks in front of his place*

 **Seth** : *click*

 **Seth** : *eh, it's decent*

 **Seth** : *saves it and hands the phone to D*

 **Seth** : Heart eyes, eh?

 **Dean** : *takes it, walks around* Yeah.

 **Dean** : *slaps his arse lightly* Lead the way, princess.

 **Seth** : *gives him a look*

 **Seth** : *pulls his keys from his pocket, unlocking the front door*

 **Seth** : *steps inside*

 **Dean** : *sidles inside, rather quietly for a large fellow*

 **Seth** : *as promised, the house is dark*

 **Seth** : *heads up the stairs*

 **Dean** : *follows him, glancing around a bit*

 **Dean** : *totally not looking for baby Seth*

 **Seth** : *yeah, there's baby Seth*

 **Seth** : *the blonde streak is apparently a recent development*

 **Dean** : *snorts, turning back*

 **Seth** : *he's a precious little shit*

 **Seth** : *opens the door to his room*

 **Dean** : *hes already assuming he’s an only child, makes things easier*

 **Seth** : *and it is then that he realizes he's fucked up*

 **Seth** : *clothes on the floor, general mess, the bed is mussed, and oh my god he has wrestling action figures on his bookshelves*

 **Dean** : *lightly but firmly starts kissing his neck*

 **Seth** : *maybe he won't notice*

 **Seth** : *he barely manages to stagger inside with D, batting at the door to shut it*

 **Dean** : *kicks it shut with his foot*

 **Seth** : *leans into him*

 **Dean** : *slides a hand down the side of his pants, just touching him*

 **Seth** : *twitches*

 **Dean** : *bites down a few times*

 **Seth** : *his breath hitches*

 **Dean** : *snickers* Are you enjoying yourself?

 **Dean** : *breathes hotly against his neck, leaning a bit as he loosens S’s trousers*

 **Seth** : *his voice is breathy* What do you think?

 **Dean** : Alright, all business with you then. *kiss kiss* *palms him through his pants*

 **Seth** : *he quickly hardens*

 **Dean** : *presses his tongue just to the side of his throat* *moving his hand to stroke him underneath his pants*

 **Seth** : *gasps and moans*

 **Dean** : Yeah, that’s it. *keeps his movements measured, he himself reacting to S’s little sounds*

 **Seth** : *squirms in his hold, pretty much turned on out of his mind already*

 **Dean** : *presses his thumb against his tip, groaning*

 **Dean** : Do you have lube?

 **Seth** : Y-yeah.

 **Dean** : *whispers in his ear* Where?

 **Seth** : Nightstand.

 **Dean** : *pulls off his clothes, whoa wow*

 **Dean** : *glances at him* Have you been tested?

 **Seth** : Have you?

 **Dean** : *nods*

 **Dean** : *mmmm he still has the body of a wrestler*

 **Seth** : Then we're good.

 **Seth** : *his eyes rove over him appreciatively*

 **Dean** : *gets the lubricant* You don’t mind…?

 **Seth** : Mind what?

 **Dean** : *his lips curl devilishly as he spreads it over his manhood* *breathes* Just me inside you

 **Seth** : *D can literally see just how much the thought turns him on*

 **Dean** : *he doesn’t hide or show any hesitance in his arousal, that alone is kinda /hot/*

 **Dean** : *sets it back on the nightstand* Take off your clothes.

 **Seth** : *he obeys immediately*

 **Dean** : *urges S onto his bed, settling between his legs*

 **Dean** : Legs around my sides, sweet cheeks.

 **Seth** : *his voice is already ragged* You're full of pet names, aren't you?

 **Seth** : *but he does as told*

 **Dean** : You make it easy.

 **Dean** : *ruts against him for a moment, grazing him with a finger*

 **Seth** : *whines* Come on. *he wants the burn of the stretch*

 **Dean** : Alright, princess, have it your way.

 **Dean** : *guides himself inside of him slowly, groaning deeply*

 **Seth** : *moans, his back arching*

 **Dean** : *holds him tightly* Oh _fuck_.

 **Dean** : *quickens his pace, filling him completely *

 **Seth** : *gasps*

 **Seth** : *curls his legs tighter* *digs his nails into D's back*

 **Dean** : *grunts tightly* You're all mine aren’t you?

 **Dean** : *pins his wrists back roughly with one large hand*

 **Seth** : Fuck! Yeah, yeah!

 **Seth** : *struggles in his hold, but he's sure as hell enjoying it*

 **Dean** : Uh huh *He keeps his wonderful pace* You make me want to come so badly. *kisses up his neck*

 **Seth** : *clenches around him as D nails his prostate*

 **Dean** : *pauses at his ear* Do you want me to come inside you?

 **Seth** : Please! *his voice is wrecked*

 **Dean** : *moves faster, breathing harder against the crook of S’s neck*

 **Seth** : Please come, please- *bucks his hips, his own climax creeping up*

 **Dean** : Fuck, fuck, _fuck_! *jolts his head back, his length twitches as he comes inside of him*

 **Dean** : *it's pleasantly warm and well there’s a lot of it*

 **Seth** : *shoves a hand between them to touch himself* *his fingers barely graze his cock before he's shouting and coming*

 **Seth** : *collapses back against the pillows, panting*

 **Dean** : *settles on top of S*

 **Dean** : *breathing heavily*

 **Dean** : *sighs, lazily dragging his lips over his shoulder* *bites*

 **Seth** : *jerks a little*

 **Seth** : *a soft whine of pleasure escapes*

 **Dean** : *D takes his time before pulling out, cuddling him closely*

 **Seth** : *presses into his warmth*

 **Dean** : *lightly grazes his fingertips along his skin*

 **Seth** : *closes his eyes, sighing*

 **Dean** : *nuzzles* G’night Seth.

 **Seth** : Stay?

 **Seth** : *he regrets it the second it comes out*

 **Seth** : *he's not, _they_ are not-* *he has a boyfriend to go home to, for heaven's sake*

 **Dean** : *he stays where he is* Until you fall asleep.

 **Dean** : *kisses his shoulder*

 **Seth** : *he immediately relaxes, like when a parent promises they'll stay to keep the monsters away at night* *it's simultaneously endearing and very telling*

 **Dean** : *he likes the kid, a lot* *bits of his personality reminding him of a younger Roman*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I too wonder what the story is behind Dean running naked through suburbia. When I first saw that line I just about died laughing. Lepetite gets him so well.
> 
> Also, let it be known that Dean brought the leftover pizza back for Roman. What a good boyfriend.


	4. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Seth have the first of many Important Talks.

**Seth** : *of course he's disappointed in the morning when he wakes up alone*

 **Seth** : *but he shoves it down, gets dressed and goes to work like always*

 **Seth** : *when he turns the corner into his mini cubicle he is startled to find someone already sitting at his desk*

 **Roman** : *looks up*

 **Seth** : *alarm bells*

 **Seth** : Morning?

 **Roman** : It is, last time I checked.

 **Seth** : *fuck, Roman is so big and intimidating and he's only sitting down* *he's gonna die*

 **Seth** : How, uh. *he doesn't know where he's going*

 **Seth** : Why- *no*

 **Roman** : *he just watches S visibly struggle*

 **Seth** : *his face is getting redder*

 **Seth** : *it doesn't help that R is extremely, extremely attractive*

 **Roman** : *when the kid looks like he's about to pass out from mortification he cracks a smile*

 **Roman** : It's alright, Seth.

 **Seth** : *deflates*

 **Roman** : How was last night? He treat you well?

 **Seth** : *before he can think better of it* What if I said he didn't?

 **Roman** : *gives him a long look*

 **Seth** : *fuckfcukfuckfuckcffkcukc*

 **Roman** : *matter of factly, breaking the tension again just as easily as he made it* You loved it.

 **Seth** : Yeah, I did.

 **Roman** : If I didn't trust him to behave around kids, I wouldn't let this go on.

 **Seth** : *his eyes narrow* I'm not a kid!

 **Roman** : Did I strike a nerve?

 **Seth** : *crosses his arms*

 **Roman** : Point is, let me know if he's too much. He can be.

 **Seth** : Why do you bother with him, then?

 **Seth** : *D could do just about anything and he'd still be hopelessly in love with him*

 **Roman** : *stands, looming over S even with the desk between them*

 **Seth** : *looks up*

 **Roman** : That's why you're a kid, Seth. You don't get it.

 **Roman** : *leaves without another word*

 **Seth** : *stares after him, pride stung*

 **Seth** : *he really wishes he had a door so he could close it and be alone*

 **Dean** : *walks by R, playfully slapping his arse as he chews on a pen with a clipboard*

 **Dean** : Hey! Are you being a distraction to my employees? *raises a brow, indicating his joke*

 **Roman** : *snorts* Last time I checked, you've fucked at least two of the women in my department.

 **Roman** : If anyone's distracting, it's you.

 **Dean** : *rolls his eyes*

 **Dean** : Last I checked you _also_ fucked them. *his mouth twitches suggestively*

 **Roman** : Touche.

 **Seth** : *he keeps staring at the statistics he's supposed to summarize without reading them*

 **Dean** : Prognosis? *the person he’s referring to is obvious*

 **Roman** : You sure know how to pick them, uce.

 **Dean** : *he shrugs guiltily* He’s a nice kid.

 **Roman** : Thinks he knows everything.

 **Dean** : So did we, uce. *locks eyes with R, a moment of silence passing between them*

 **Roman** : ...I might have scared him a little.

 **Roman** : *he doesn't sound proud of it, maybe even a tad concerned*

 **Roman** : Wasn't really my intention.

 **Dean** : *waves a hand* I’ll talk to him later.

 **Roman** : Thanks.

 **Dean** : *kisses his head* Now get back to work.

 **Dean** : I’ll see you at home after.

 **Roman** : Yes, boss.

 **Roman** : *starts to walk, but not before slapping D on the ass like he did to him earlier*

 **Dean** : *makes a rawr sound as he walks back into his office*

 **Roman** : *snickers*

 **Seth** : *it takes him far longer than usual to work through the papers on his desk*

 **Dean** : *after a point he calls S over to his office*

 **Seth** : *curses under his breath*

 **Seth** : *gathers the papers, picking them up and heading to D's office*

 **Seth** : *act natural*

 **Seth** : *as he walks in* I'm sorry, Dean, I've been tired and distracted and-

 **Dean** : *his hands are pressed together under his chin* It’s fine, it’s fine kay?

 **Dean** : We all have rough days, you doin’ okay there? *he rises to his feet, leaning against his desk on his side*

 **Seth** : Oh yeah, I'm good. You just kept me up late last night, as you well know.

 **Seth** : *sets the papers down with a bit more force than necessary*

 **Dean** : You know Roman doesn’t hate you, right?

 **Seth** : I'm not stupid.

 **Dean** : *raises his brow* If he didn’t like you, you would know.

 **Dean** : You’re pouting, princess.

 **Seth** : *glares slightly*

 **Seth** : Do you need anything else?

 **Dean** : *tilts his face* A kiss on the cheek would be nice.

 **Seth** : *under his breath, but knowing D will hear the joke* Sexual harassment in the workplace.

 **Seth** : *moves closer, rising on his tip toes to kiss his cheek*

 **Dean** : *leans down, quickly stealing a chaste kiss from his lips*

 **Seth** : *he wants to kiss the breath out of D, hold him close and take him inside of him until D has forgotten everyone else and can only moan _his_ name*

 **Seth** : *boldly* Maybe I'll suck you off later if you forget that I turned the analysis in late.

 **Seth** : *and forget _him_ and his stupid perfect face*

 **Dean** : *looks over S’s face* *his lips twitch* Get back to work, Rollins.

 **Dean** : *settles back in his seat to get back to work on his computer*

 **Seth** : *exits, his heart pounding*

 **Seth** : *flees back to his cubicle, collapsing in his chair*

 **Seth** : *why are emotions*

 **Seth** : *of course he had to pick the taken, gruff older man who is also his boss to lose his virginity to and be his first real life relationship*

 **Seth** : *relationship?* *what relationship, you dumbass?*

 **Seth** : *he's not your boyfriend*

 **Seth** : *he's side hoe status at best*

 **Seth** : *puts his face in his hands and groans*

 **Dean** : *he shoots S a text before he leaves early “movie night next Thursday @ my place?”

 **Seth** : *he replies with a "sure" on instinct before thinking about the fact that Roman might be there*

 **Seth** : Shit.

 **Dean** : “Awesome" *kiss emoji* "see you there“

 **Seth** : Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one's coming right after this one, stay tuned.


	5. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our boys watch The Lost Boys, and Dean asks one of his famous leading questions. 
> 
> Seth pushes aside his emotions so he can enjoy both of their dicks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for VERY very slight dubcon-- aka Seth is surprised and overwhelmed for a moment before realizing Dean is okay with things and he himself is too.

**Seth** : *after getting a hold of D's address, he tells his parents he's going out with friends and catches an uber*

 **Seth** : *his leg bounces as he sits in the back seat*

 **Dean** : *he gets dropped off at a nice building of luxury apartments*

 **Seth** : *not surprised*

 **Seth** : *he double checks the number in his phone before heading to the right one*

 **Dean** : *he answers the door, wearing worn out sweatpants and a crisp wife beater*

 **Dean** : *his mouth curls* Hey, just in time. The pizza just came.

 **Seth** : *smiles*

 **Seth** : *steps inside*

 **Dean** : *R is settled on the couch farther along in the flat, which is wow…just modern and obviously expensive*

 **Seth** : *it's not like he got his hopes up, but something does sink slightly*

 **Roman** : *raises a hand in greeting*

 **Seth** : *waves, flashing him a smile*

 **Dean** : *slaps S’s arse lightly* *pecks his lips* Go sit next to Rome, he’s picking the movie.

 **Seth** : So you both live here?

 **Roman** : Yeah.

 **Dean** : *rolls his eyes* Yes we do.

 **Seth** : *flushes a little*

 **Seth** : *goes over to the couch, sitting*

 **Roman** : *lightly* Got a stick up your ass?

 **Seth** : Huh?

 **Roman** : *elbows him* You can lean back, you know.

 **Seth** : *it processes that he's sitting upright, straight as a board*

 **Seth** : *settles back against the couch cushions, a safe distance from R without seeming too far*

 **Dean** : *grabs the pizza and soda, somehow balancing it over to the table in front of the couch

 **Dean** : *slams down in between R and S, moving his arms around the both of them*

 **Dean** : Anything catch your eye, uce?

 **Seth** : *leans into D*

 **Dean** : *rubs his thumb along S’s shoulder*

 **Roman** : Yeah, I got one.

 **Roman** : *he flips to it- luckily, it was put on netflix not too long ago*

 **Roman** : *The Lost Boys*

 **Roman** : You ever seen this one, Seth?

 **Seth** : No. What's it about?

 **Roman** : *he hits play before S can read the summary*

 **Dean** : Love this movie, masturbated to it a few times.

 **Roman** : How'd you manage that?

 **Roman** : Was it the maggots?

 **Seth** : *his face scrunches up*

 **Dean** : No, it was Micheal. *shrugs* What can I say? I like muscle types.

 **Roman** : No shit.

 **Roman** : *flexes*

 **Seth** : *his eyes stray from the screen*

 **Roman** : *he notices but doesn't react* *don't want to scare him off*

 **Dean** : There’s papi! *cackles, occasionally making a comment*

 **Seth** : *eventually* Are they...

 **Seth** : Oh my god, they're fucking vampires.

 **Roman** : *chuckles*

 **Dean** : Sexy, leather wearing vampires.

 **Seth** : Fuck.

 **Seth** : *when the credits roll he puffs out a breath*

 **Seth** : That was a lot.

 **Dean** : I loved the 80s. *kisses R’s cheek*

 **Dean** : *moves a hand behind R’s neck as he moves to also kiss S’s cheek*

 **Seth** : *tilts his head*

 **Dean** : *nips his neck playfully*

 **Dean** : So…how are my two favorite boys doing?

 **Roman** : That's one of your leading questions.

 **Dean** : Yeah?

 **Seth** : *I'm a favorite?*

 **Dean** : Then that means you know how to answer?

 **Dean** : *he has a fond mischievous look on his face*

 **Roman** : Of course.

 **Roman** : Seth?

 **Seth** : Yeah?

 **Dean** : *pets behind R’s neck as his other hand trails down S’s side suggestively*

 **Seth** : *shivers*

 **Roman** : How are you getting home? Did you drive here?

 **Seth** : Uber.

 **Roman** : *nods* You want us to stop, we will and we'll get you home, no questions asked.

 **Seth** : *stop* *as in*

 **Roman** : Okay?

 **Seth** : *nods*

 **Dean** : *looks at S, almost protectively*

 **Seth** : So we're, uh?

 **Roman** : *snorts* Come here.

 **Seth** : *looks to D*

 **Dean** : *pats him* You can sit on my lap, c’mon you’re good boy right?

 **Seth** : As long as you don't turn me into a vampire.

 **Seth** : *moves onto D's lap*

 **Seth** : *he keeps glancing between them*

 **Dean** : *his large hand settles underneath the small of his back* I won’t make any promises.

 **Dean** : *snorts*

 **Roman** : *leans in*

 **Seth** : *he has a brief moment of panic, and then R's lips are on his*

 **Seth** : *fuckkkk*

 **Dean** : *slips his hand on S’s inner thigh* *caressing slowly*

 **Seth** : *he kisses back, a hand curling into R's shirt*

 **Roman** : *strokes his hair*

 **Dean** : *the sight alone is arousing to him, he is quite literally having his cake and eating it too*

 **Dean** : *palms R through his denim*

 **Roman** : *he's no passive player in this plan, if his hardening manhood is any indicator*

 **Roman** : *nips S's lip*

 **Seth** : *jerks*

 **Dean** : *squeezes S’s arse lightly*

 **Seth** : *moans*

 **Seth** : *he breaks away for air*

 **Roman** : *his eyes are dark*

 **Dean** : *so are his*

 **Seth** : *but for once R's stare is arousing, just as much as D's*

 **Dean** : *S can feel him pressing against his lower side*

 **Seth** : *tentatively brings a hand up, tucking a lock of R's hair behind his ear*

 **Roman** : *his eyes crinkle*

 **Dean** : *presses his mouth against S’s neck*

 **Dean** : *moans quietly*

 **Seth** : *he's quickly getting hard*

 **Roman** : *pulls his own shirt off*

 **Seth** : *he practically drools at the sight* *R has certainly kept up his wrestling physique, just as much as D*

 **Dean** : *before he knows it D has pulled off S's shirt*

 **Seth** : *he may or may not be dreaming right now, when he considers his current situation*

 **Seth** : *fuck it*

 **Seth** : *kisses R again, a bit clumsy in his enthusiasm*

 **Roman** : *splays a hand on his back*

 **Dean** : *chuckles* There he is.

 **Dean** : *pulls his own shirt off*

 **Roman** : *his hand slides up to curl in the roots of S's hair* *pulls him back, but not hard enough to hurt*

 **Seth** : *his eyes are a tad glazed*

 **Roman** : *hooks his finger in the belt loop of his jeans* Get these off.

 **Seth** : *nods*

 **Dean** : *glances at R* God you’re amazing.

 **Roman** : You know it.

 **Seth** : *shakily gets to his feet, fumbling at his jeans until he pulls them off*

 **Seth** : *pauses with his boxers, looking to R*

 **Roman** : *nods*

 **Seth** : *here goes nothing* *tugs them down, hoping they won't think him too desperate for how hard he is already*

 **Dean** : *loosens his trousers, the lust in his face almost blatant*

 **Dean** : *looks to R for a moment*

 **Roman** : *he's too busy staring at S*

 **Seth** : *bites his lip*

 **Roman** : *curls a finger*

 **Dean** : *looks back at S*

 **Seth** : *obediently moves to R, sitting on his lap this time*

 **Seth** : *he can feel R's erection and can't keep himself from grinding down on it*

 **Roman** : *growls*

 **Dean** : *leans in to gently bite R’s neck*

 **Seth** : *the head of his cock grazes R's abdomen, leaving a smear of pre come*

 **Seth** : *he twitches at the contact, pressing himself further against R's muscles*

 **Dean** : Awww isn’t that flattering, uce?

 **Roman** : *squeezes S's arse*

 **Roman** : I can see why you like him.

 **Dean** : Yeeeah.

 **Seth** : *he doesn't mind being talked about, especially when it's appreciative*

 **Seth** : *hell, it's kind of hot*

 **Seth** : *kisses R's neck*

 **Dean** : So demanding.

 **Roman** : *lightly scratches his nails down S's back*

 **Seth** : *makes a soft little noise* *nips at his skin*

 **Seth** : Bed?

 **Dean** : *glances to R*

 **Roman** : *slaps his arse* Gotta get up for that.

 **Roman** : *and maybe he did it a bit harder than he intended to, for S lets out a gasp and bucks his hips*

 **Roman** : *gives D a look, like "we'll remember that for later"*

 **Seth** : *gets to his feet*

 **Dean** : *rises to his full height, turning S’s chin up with his fingers*

 **Seth** : *he's already wrecked and neither of them have even touched his cock*

 **Dean** : *his mouth claims his roughly*

 **Seth** : *moans into the kiss*

 **Seth** : *clings to his biceps*

 **Dean** : *scoops him up into his arms, grinding his manhood against his*

 **Seth** : *whines* *his tongue slides across his lower lip*

 **Dean** : *bites down into his neck as he gives R a low lidded glance*

 **Roman** : *suddenly R is behind S, biting his shoulder and oh god he lost the rest of his clothes somewhere*

 **Seth** : *groans*

 **Seth** : Please, fucking _please_ -

 **Dean** : *holds him firmly in his arms*

 **Seth** : *jolts when a spit slicked finger grazes his entrance*

 **Roman** : *licks the impressions his teeth made in S's shoulder*

 **Dean** : *nips S’s lower lip*

 **Seth** : *moans breathlessly when R penetrates him with his finger*

 **Roman** : That's it, baby boy.

 **Seth** : *whines*

 **Dean** : *groans* C'mon.

 **Roman** : *curls a second finger into him* *to D* We doing this here or on the bed?

 **Seth** : *he's actually glad they're just talking over him* *he doesn't think he could speak anything coherent anyways*

 **Dean** : Bed, he’s only so flexible.

 **Roman** : *chuckles at the thought* *bites S's neck*

 **Roman** : *then he moves his hand away*

 **Roman** : Hop to it, brother.

 **Seth** : *makes a disgruntled noise at the loss of R's fingers*

 **Dean** : Shut it, I’m still carrying you. *walks to the bedroom with the little bugger*

 **Roman** : *he follows with a smile at their antics*

 **Seth** : *kisses D's neck, nibbling occasionally*

 **Dean** : *sets him down*

 **Seth** : *he's flushed with arousal*

 **Dean** : *glances to R* *how are they doing this?*

 **Roman** : *shrugs*

 **Roman** : *slides onto the bed*

 **Roman** : *useless big dog as always*

 **Dean** : *settles on top of S, rutting his hot flesh against his with an almost casual nature*

 **Dean** : *cocks his head* Well what does the princess wanna do huh?

 **Seth** : *hooks a leg around his waist* I'm good with whatever the fuck.

 **Roman** : *slaps D's arse just cause it's there and tempting*

 **Dean** : Oooooh really? *smirks, bucking against S as he gives R a look* *nips his lip*

 **Seth** : Just as long as someone fucks me.

 **Dean** : Uce. *he suddenly has a shit eating grin, obviously conspiring*

 **Dean** : *sits up a little, although he gives S some attention with his hand to mollify him*

 **Dean** : *with a look he gestures R to lean in*

 **Roman** : *he does so* *whatever D has thought up will be good*

 **Seth** : *bucks into D's hand*

 **Dean** : *grumbles something unintelligible to S, but R hears it just fine* 

 **Roman** : *he can't help a smirk*

 **Roman** : *tag team matches with D are his favorite*

 **Roman** : *leans over to the nightstand, grabbing their trusty lube*

 **Dean** : *his mouth curls devilishly* Could you help me put it on, baby? *he's already pretty excited from previous actions*

 **Dean** : *runs his thumb over the tip of S's cock*

 **Roman** : Gladly.

 **Roman** : *squeezes some onto his palm, grasping D's length and stroking*

 **Seth** : *emotions aside, it's hot to watch*

 **Dean** : *he moans deeply, tilting his head back as his length hardens more*

 **Roman** : *kisses his shoulder*

 **Dean** : *honestly he sounds he's making are nearly as hot as S's*

 **Dean** : *to S* You ready for me?

 **Seth** : Have been.

 **Dean** : *with one hand he roughly pulls his head back* Change the attitude, princess.

 **Dean** : *pecks R as he moves his hand* *presses inside of S with one thrust*

 **Seth** : *squeaks*

 **Dean** : *he sets a quick pace to start out*

 **Dean** : *pins S's wrists* That's better *his eyes darken*

 **Roman** : *he presses close to D, grinding his erection into him*

 **Seth** : *he squirms in D's hold* *not to escape, definitely not to escape* *maybe even to make D tighten his hold*

 **Dean** : *groans hotly as he bites just shy of his throat*

 **Seth** : *gasps and whines*

 **Roman** : *they're so beautiful together* *licks D's neck*

 **Dean** : *his limbs do indeed curl around him more tightly*

 **Roman** : *and maybe he does graze up against S, since they're so close* *but his cock is out of reach, just on D*

 **Roman** : *he's starting small*

 **Seth** : *and truthfully, he barely notices* *even when R smooths a hand down his arm*

 **Dean** : *suddenly he grips S’s thighs tightly*

 **Dean** : *groans, quickly coming to climax from thoughts alone* Uce, you r- *chokes* ready?

 **Roman** : *growls*

 **Seth** : *moans, clenching down on D*

 **Dean** : *in a terrifying show of restraint he pulls away just before coming*

 **Dean** : *grips R’s hand tightly*

 **Seth** : Dean-?

 **Roman** : *he's astride S in a blink, thrusting into him*

 **Seth** : *lets out a noise of terror/shock/pleasure/ _help_ *

 **Roman** : *he leans in close, fucking him hard and deep* *S can't tell because he doesn't know him really, but the reason he's staring so intently into S's eyes is because he's looking for warning signs*

 **Roman** : *signs for panic, for pain*

 **Roman** : *for anything other than a bit of reluctance that would come with fucking your crush's boyfriend*

 **Seth** : *he feels like his chest has been cut open, his rib cage pried apart* *open and vulnerable, like he might bleed out*

 **Dean** : *he takes S’s wrists, holding them firmly but not as tightly as he could*

 **Dean** : *S swears he can feel his thumbs _tenderly_ stroking the skin beneath it*

 **Seth** : *lets out a whine* *it feels amazing but he also feels naked, more so than he already is*

 **Roman** : *he tilts his head to murmur to S, but D can still hear and he knows it* It's okay, baby boy.

 **Dean** : *smirks*

 **Seth** : *gasps and jolts when R hits his prostate* *then his eyes flicker to D, eyes wide and questioning*

 **Dean** : *the nonchalant -dare even confident - lust burning from his eyes answers him*

 **Roman** : *he centers in on S's sweet spot*

 **Seth** : *his eyes nearly roll back in his head* *lets out a cry of pleasure, his legs coming up to curl around R's waist and pull him closer*

 **Roman** : *there it is*

 **Seth** : *he pulls at D's grip, but not consciously* *everything is just so much, so good*

 **Dean** : *pulls back roughly*

 **Roman** : *grinds out even as he moves faster* Want a hand for your cock, uce?

 **Roman** : *D knows very well he can support himself with one arm*

 **Dean** : I’m good, it’s fucking hot.

 **Roman** : *he doesn't reply* *his climax is building*

 **Seth** : *wraps his arms around R* Please, please.

 **Roman** : You wanna come on my cock?

 **Dean** : Fuck, fuck-

 **Seth** : Yeah!

 **Roman** : You like it when Dean watches you get fucked?

 **Seth** : *curls even closer, pressing his face into R's shoulder* 

 **Seth** : *funny that he's shy and embarrassed _now_ of all times*

 **Dean** : *grumbles as he chuckles* I know I do.

 **Roman** : *he takes pity on the kid, wrapping a hand around his length*

 **Seth** : *the touch alone makes him come* A-ah!

 **Roman** : *so close, almost-*

 **Roman** : *he shoves in deep as he comes, groaning*

 **Seth** : *shivers*

 **Dean** : *chuckles softly to himself, in a thick voice* You two are somethin’.

 **Dean** : *exhales tightly as he gets to his feet, still pretty...there*

 **Dean** : *he is a strange man with strange kinks*

 **Roman** : *he's learned not to question it*

 **Seth** : Dean?

 **Dean** : I’m taking a bath. *he walks into the bathroom*

 **Roman** : *casually moves a piece of hair out of S's face*

 **Seth** : *his look says it all*

 **Seth** : *?????????????????????????*

 **Roman** : He's a bit odd.

 **Seth** : But I wanted to...

 **Roman** : Hm?

 **Seth** : *flushes*

 **Dean** : *turns the water on* *he likes it nice and warm, just shy of hot*

 **Roman** : *he raises an eyebrow, silently pointing out that 'seriously, you're getting embarrassed _now_   when I have my cock inside of you?'*

 **Seth** : I-uh.

 **Seth** : Wanted to.

 **Roman** : What?

 **Seth** : Suck him off.

 **Roman** : *his eyes crinkle with a mixture of amusement and fondness*

 **Dean** : *the bathroom really is great with the view, better when no one can see, and a large bath big enough for the two men*

 **Roman** : *he lets his softening cock slide out of S*

 **Seth** : *he makes a face at the loss*

 **Roman** : *rustles his hair*

 **Roman** : If you go and ask him very politely, he'll probably say yes.

 **Seth** : You sure? *there's little he hates more than rejection*

 **Roman** : Trust me.

 **Seth** : *shifts*

 **Roman** : *helps him up*

 **Seth** : *he stands on wobbly legs*

 **Roman** : And Seth?

 **Seth** : Yeah?

 **Roman** : Are you okay with what happened?

 **Seth** : Are you?

 **Roman** : *nods*

 **Seth** : ...Is Dean?

 **Roman** : He made himself pretty clear.

 **Seth** : I know, I just... *never fully trust anyone's word*

 **Seth** : *nods, in response to R's initial question*

 **Roman** : Alright then.

 **Roman** : Go get him, baby boy.

 **Seth** : *a beat*

 **Seth** : I'm not a baby.

 **Roman** : *he just stares back at him*

 **Seth** : *what does he do with that*

 **Dean** : *he pours in some oils, the really fancy shit*

 **Seth** : *best option: escape*

 **Seth** : *slides into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him*

 **Roman** : *his expression melts into a smile*

 **Roman** : *he knew S needed a tiny extra nudge*

 **Seth** : *he has to take a moment to process the bathroom* *it's spacious and gorgeous and doubtlessly expensive, just like the rest of the apartment*

 **Dean** : *he's sitting on the edge of the tub leaning against the wall*

 **Dean** : *oh yeah and his hand is lazily stroking his cock*

 **Seth** : *fuck*

 **Seth** : *he approaches*

 **Seth** : *confident, be confident*

 **Seth** : Need he-elp? *his voice cracks*

 **Seth** : *christ*

 **Dean** : *he raises a brow, lifting his head a bit*

 **Dean** : For an intern you catch on pretty quickly.

 **Seth** : I graduated high school with honors.

 **Seth** : *a few months ago*

 **Dean** : What year?

 **Seth** : *perches on the edge of the bathtub, swinging his legs over into the water*

 **Seth** : Does it matter?

 **Seth** : *slides completely into the water*

 **Dean** : Y’still got a lot to learn, kiddo.

 **Seth** : *the water feels so nice*

 **Seth** : Well yeah, I haven't even started my classes yet.

 **Dean** : *he starts chuckling again*

 **Seth** : *a beat* And I'm not a kid.

 **Seth** : *when D keeps laughing he huffs and grabs his cock*

 **Dean** : *suddenly grabs him by the nape of his neck*

 **Dean** : *still laughing*

 **Seth** : Stop making fun of me.

 **Seth** : *starts to stroke his length*

 **Dean** : *it peters out into a groan*

 **Dean** : You get so huffy. *S is exactly where he wants him to be*

 **Dean** : *as he hardens he looks directly at S* *smirks* It's cute.

 **Seth** : *he softens up a bit when D makes a sound of pleasure* *he's distracted, he's not thinking about mocking him anymore*

 **Seth** : Oh yeah? Well-

 **Seth** : *a slight pause as he fumbles for a comeback*

 **Seth** : You're cute.

 **Dean** : Why thank you. *bucks into his hand a little*

 **Seth** : *well that kind of worked*

 **Seth** : *there's actually enough space in the bathtub for him to scoot over and kind of curl into D's side* *rests his head on D's chest as he touches him*

 **Dean** : *squeezes his arse*

 **Seth** : *asking himself as much as he's asking D* How long d'you think I can hold my breath for?

 **Dean** : *kisses him hotly, roughly and he doesn’t pull away for a solid 10 seconds*

 **Seth** : *good trial run* *very good* *kisses back fervently*

 **Dean** : I’d rather not drown you.

 **Seth** : *though when D pulls away he's already breathless* *no fair*

 **Seth** : Is that a challenge?

 **Seth** : I'll come up for air when I need to.

 **Dean** : *hes still somehow in control even when he’s literally in S’s hands*

 **Seth** : Who knows? Maybe you'll be easy and I won't even have to get air.

 **Dean** : *he leans in very close* I’d rather not, princess.

 **Seth** : *he damn well pouts a little*

 **Dean** : *smirks* *he shifts, sitting a on a longer sort of sitting ledge on the tub, the water grazing just below his knees*

 **Seth** : *much better*

 **Seth** : *the water sloshes as he rather eagerly moves closer to D*

 **Seth** : *yet he still has enough wits about him to start with licking D's inner thigh*

 **Seth** : *teasing the fucker a little ought to do him some good* *maybe take him down a peg or two*

 **Dean** : *spreads his legs* *his hand trails just under his head*

 **Dean** : *it's a subtle gesture* *a little possessive too*

 **Seth** : *nips*

 **Seth** : *then he obligingly takes D into his mouth*

 **Seth** : *what he lacks in finesse he makes up for in enthusiasm*

 **Dean** : *groans deeply* Oh fuck.

 **Seth** : *hums*

 **Seth** : *he's a happy little sucker* *literally*

 **Dean** : Oh fuck, fuck, fuck-

 **Dean** : *he is coming undone very intensely and very quickly*

 **Seth** : *swallows him down* *he may or may not have been practicing on phallic shaped objects*

 **Seth** : *don't choke don't gag don't choke don't gag*

 **Dean** : *breathes heavily*

 **Dean** : *strokes the back of his head*

 **Dean** : Fuck you’re something else-

 **Seth** : *grips his thighs to ground himself*

 **Seth** : *dontchokedontchoke*

 **Dean** : *mumbles* You can breathe now.

 **Seth** : *he wants to do this right*

 **Dean** : *smirks* I can be quite a handful.

 **Seth** : *pulls back slightly, breathing as he licks his shaft*

 **Seth** : *and once he feels like he won't pass out he goes back down* *cheeks hollowing as he sucks*

 **Dean** : *his length twitches as he comes* Fuck, Seth!

 **Seth** : *anything for you*

 **Dean** : *his shoulders lower when he softens*

 **Dean** : *his touch is very tender, although not soft there is reserved fondness to it*

 **Seth** : *raises his head*

 **Dean** : *leans down to kiss him softly*

 **Dean** : *he really does like this kid*

 **Seth** : *melts into him*


	6. Formal Business Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Seth is not surprised at all that Dean has a Fuck Closet in his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We normally try to keep things pretty accurate, but for the purpose of this chapter you're just going to have to pretend Dean has a Magic Penis. You'll see why.  
> A little suspension of disbelief never hurt anyone.

**Dean** : *Seth ended up staying over, comfortably settled in D’s arms while D was nestled against R*

 **Dean** : *they had no problem giving him clothes -whatever fit- to borrow and a ride in the morning either* *both seeming to already adopt him into their lives *

 **Seth** : *he just...can't figure out exactly how he feels about that*

 **Dean** : *being early does teach him one thing* * _never again_ * *Dean puts him to work immediately on overseeing a project*

 **Seth** : *he still tackles it though*

 **Seth** : *will probably regret it later*

 **Dean** : *the hours tick by, people are leaving for lunch on this side of the floor*

 **Seth** : *his stomach is complaining but he ignores it*

 **Dean** : *speaking of people, S was told D wants a project report*

 **Dean** : *in his office*

 **Seth** : *because he is who he is, he gets the report done perfectly and expects a Formal Business Discussion about it*

 **Seth** : *he even puts tabs on the different pages in the file folder*

 **Dean** : *shockingly for a while that’s what it is*

 **Dean** : *Formal Business*

 **Dean** : *he's very intent on making progress*

 **Seth** : *he's impressed*

 **Dean** : *while S is standing, pointing over some parts of the blueprints, D circles around him* *he points to a section asking a perfectly normal question *

 **Seth** : I figure it saves costs to have it that way instead.

 **Dean** : *moves his other hand on the table, conveniently S is between his arms* Well that’s always a bonus.

 **Dean** : That’s a shit ton of work ya just did there, Rollins.

 **Seth** : It's why I'm here. Cause I'm good at it.

 **Dean** : *his voice has a slightly smoother tone to it* You’re good at many things…

 **Dean** : When you put your mind to it of course. *he can _hear_ the smirk*

 **Seth** : *snorts*

 **Dean** : *leans into him a little*

 **Dean** : I really am proud of you.

 **Seth** : *leans back against him* *enjoying the contact even if this is Formal Business*

 **Seth** : Really?

 **Dean** : Mmmhhmmm. *his hand trails to S’s belt *

 **Seth** : *his heart swells with pride even as he realizes what D is planning*

 **Dean** : So much so that I’m offering you a full time position when you graduate.

 **Dean** : *his hand pauses, tilting his face against his hair*

 **Seth** : *he thinks about it for a moment, then steps away from D*

 **Seth** : *turns to face him*

 **Dean** : *looks at him, searching his face*

 **Seth** : I don't want that just cause I'm fucking you.

 **Dean** : It’s not.

 **Seth** : Is it though?

 **Dean** : *raises a brow* As much of a scumbag I am, I don’t give people what they don’t deserve.

 **Seth** : *and I'm sure sucking you off can mean I deserve a job*

 **Dean** : *rolls his eyes* *waves a hand* Whatever, it’s your pride. *he sits down*

 **Seth** : *his apparent nonchalance stings*

 **Dean** : Your numbers are good, kid…way better that you think.

 **Seth** : *in a small voice* Do I have to give you an answer now?

 **Dean** : *makes a face* Fuck no.

 **Seth** : *sags with relief*

 **Dean** : I didn’t know what I wanted to do until I was 25, you have time.

 **Seth** : *he's not sure what it is* *maybe the fact that D foresees him, _them_ four years in the future* *and what even _would_ be them in four years?* *still just a fun night?*

 **Seth** : Can I go? *he doesn't think he'd be able to handle just being...that for four years*

 **Dean** : *looks at him* You okay, Seth? *his face creases*

 **Dean** : You look like shit.

 **Seth** : A charmer, you are.

 **Seth** : *what is he even thinking?* *D offers him a fucking job and he freaks?*

 **Dean** : You’re paler than the fucking copier paper. Have you drunk anything?

 **Seth** : *stop being so damn emotional you idiot*

 **Seth** : *shrugs*

 **Dean** : *shit he shouldn’t have worked him this early*

 **Dean** : *reaches over, opening a water bottle and handing it to him* Here.

 **Seth** : *waves it away* I'm fine. I've got some tweaks to get to work on, if you don't mind.

 **Seth** : *he moves as if to gather the prints and papers up*

 **Dean** : Drink.

 **Seth** : *looks back at him*

 **Dean** : *playfully* Pretend it’s something else.

 **Dean** : *wiggles his eyebrows*

 **Seth** : *he gets a funny look on his face*

 **Seth** : Do I even want to know how often you pretend _your_ drinks are jizz? *snatches the water, chugging some of it*

 **Dean** : *snorts*

 **Dean** : All the time. *was that a joke? Neither knows*

 **Seth** : *he wouldn't be surprised either way*

 **Seth** : *once he's downed about half the bottle he sets it on the desk* Happy?

 **Dean** : Very…*raises a brow*

 **Seth** : *glances down between them, more on instinct*

 **Dean** : I think you’ve done plenty of work today. *glances at his lips*

 **Seth** : Dude, we are not fucking in your office.

 **Dean** : Of course! I’m not a savage…

 **Seth** : *D trailed off just then*

 **Seth** : *that's a bad sign*

 **Seth** : *that means he has A Plan*

 **Dean** : The closet's pretty nifty.

 **Seth** : *groans*

 **Dean** : Rome and I get away with it more often than you think.

 **Seth** : I can only imagine.

 **Dean** : I bet you do.

 **Seth** : Tch.

 **Dean** : *he still hasn’t touched him yet* Everyone’s out to lunch.

 **Seth** : *knowing since D first touched his belt he was always going to say yes* Alright, alright.

 **Dean** : It’s exciting, I have a feeling you might like it.

 **Dean** : *kisses him slowly, trailing his hands to his hips*

 **Seth** : *his tongue flickers out along D's lip*

 **Dean** : *murmurs* Thank you, thank you- *groans, deepening the kiss*

 **Seth** : Hm? *what does he have to thank _him_ for?*

 **Seth** : *not that he gives him much space to answer, considering how he keeps kissing D*

 **Dean** : *grips him tighter, slapping his arse slightly*

 **Seth** : *he subconsciously sticks his arse out a bit, seeking the sensation again*

 **Dean** : *he's already hardening*

 **Dean** : *purrs* Such a good boy.

 **Seth** : *he always lights up a little when he's praised* *S himself probably doesn't realize he does it*

 **Seth** : *palms the growing bulge in his trousers* *D has such a nice cock*

 **Dean** : *he shudders, hardening quickly* Hold that thought.

 **Dean** : *guides him to the closet which is less a closet and more a small storage space *

 **Seth** : *the door has a lock on it*

 **Seth** : *clever bastards*

 **Dean** : *closes the door, sticking his hand down Seth’s trousers*

 **Seth** : *twitches* *he's mostly hard already*

 **Dean** : *god it’s torture of the best kind, S can feel D’s erection against his arse*

 **Dean** : *he moans deeply* You’re so good.

 **Seth** : *grinds back against him*

 **Dean** : *S can hear his trousers unzip, freeing himself*

 **Dean** : *lightly pushes S into the wall to brace himself as he tugs S’s pants down* Such a cute ass. *slap*

 **Seth** : *his breath catches* *moans*

 **Dean** : *grabs some lube from a table, lathering himself* *rubs against him slowly *

 **Dean** : *moans* Fuck.

 **Seth** : Yeah, get to it already. *please* 

 **Dean** : *he doesn’t need to be told twice, pressing into him slowly* *the different angle is amazing*

 **Seth** : *he forgets how to breathe for a second* 

 **Dean** : *bucks his hips, sinking into the hilt with a tight deep groan* Fuck.

 **Seth** : *groans*

 **Dean** : *holds onto his hips, moving at a quicker pace*

 **Seth** : Ah!

 **Seth** : *he's getting shoved into the wall regardless of how he holds himself, but he kinda likes it* *effectively pinned under the force of D's thrusts*

 **Dean** : Oh fuck I’ve been wanting to give you my cock all morning-

 **Dean** : I couldn’t stop thinking about you. *he moves faster*

 **Seth** : *those words catapult S onto another plane of pleasure* *D was thinking about him, wanting him*

 **Seth** : *clenches down* *yesyesfuck*

 **Seth** : *chokes out* Always want you.

 **Dean** : *moans tightly, judging by the slick sound between them D is making a lot of precome*

 **Dean** : You feel so fucking amazing- *his thrusts are so deep, pulling S’s hips to meet his thrusts*

 **Dean** : *hits against his sweet spot*

 **Seth** : *he comes suddenly, practically keening*

 **Dean** : Fuck fuck- *he moves suddenly in very rough, hard movements*

 **Seth** : *the over stimulation on his prostate makes him squeal* *as much as he squirms, he still takes it*

 **Dean** : Fu-*his breathing hitches* *buries his cock inside him as he comes hotly*

 **Dean** : *his length twitches, bucking his hips a few times as he sighs*

 **Seth** : *pants*

 **Dean** : You like my cock, princess? *buck*

 **Seth** : *squeaks*

 **Seth** : Y-yeah.

 **Dean** : *he bucks again*

 **Seth** : Dean!

 **Dean** : *smirks* What?

 **Seth** : Can't fuckin-

 **Dean** : Hmmm? *he thrusts again, moaning under his breath at the contact*

 **Seth** : Fuck!

 **Dean** : *groans* You make my cock so hard.

 **Dean** : *he nearly pulls out all the way before slamming back in* That’s not fair, Rollins.

 **Seth** : *moans*

 **Seth** : So I'm the- *pants* villain in this situation?

 **Dean** : *he repeats that motion a few more times*

 **Dean** : Never said that. *bucks into him again *

 **Seth** : You're more of a heel anyways- fuuuuck.

 **Dean** : Only for you. *pecks his cheek as he quickens his pace*

 **Dean** : Oh fuck I might come in you again- *his voice has a thick breathy quality to it *

 **Seth** : Cmon, cmon!

 **Dean** : *roughly thrusts to the hilt, holding S’s hips in place as he fucks him hard*

 **Dean** : Oh yeah, yeah!

 **Seth** : *he sacrifices his left arm's grip for touching himself* *pumps his cock hard*

 **Dean** : You want me to come inside?

 **Dean** : Spill myself in you huh? *slaps his arse*

 **Seth** : Fuck yes, please!

 **Dean** : Please what?

 **Seth** : Come inside me!

 **Seth** : Need you to, please Dean-

 **Dean** : I-I- *groans tightly, clenching his jaw to muffle the sound*

 **Dean** : *after a few more thrusts he comes again, breathing heavily*

 **Seth** : *his hand works faster*

 **Seth** : *and then he comes with a squeak, hips twitching involuntarily*

 **Dean** : *leans forward, pressing his head against S's shoulder as he breathes hotly* *his come is hot against him*

 **Seth** : *he basically melts into goop*

 **Seth** : *puffs* God.

 **Dean** : *after a few minutes he pulls out, he takes out some baby wipes and water from a nearby drawer*

 **Seth** : *certainly a well stocked Fuck Closet*

 **Seth** : *he takes a wipe, cleaning himself up*

 **Roman** : *there's a vague thump outside*

 **Seth** : *freezes with terror*

 **Roman** : *but D knows really only one person has the authority to drop in unannounced*

 **Dean** : *he chugs half the water bottle as he cleans himself* *zips up* *points with a finger holding the water bottle* I expect you to drink that.

 **Dean** : *walks out, closing the door*

 **Roman** : *he's sitting in D's chair, feet on the desk*

 **Roman** : *he does have his own file of papers in his lap, so at least his visit is business related*

 **Seth** : *is he confined in the closet til he drinks it?*

 **Seth** : *shakes his head* *he's not a dog*

 **Seth** : *after making sure he looks okay, he goes outside to face whoever is there*

 **Seth** : *but he does take a sip from the bottle*

 **Dean** : *he walks out of the closet with a skip in his step and a swagger in his hips*

 **Roman** : *he's not surprised to see S trailing behind D, blushing*

 **Roman** : Have fun?

 **Dean** : Of course. *he wiggles his eyebrows, settling his hands on R’s shoulders*

 **Seth** : *the pink reaches his ears*

 **Dean** : What have you got for me today, uce?

 **Roman** : Finalizing some shit. *offers the file*

 **Seth** : *this is probably his cue*

 **Seth** : *goes for the door, taking the water with him*

 **Dean** : Where you going?

 **Seth** : Back to work?

 **Dean** : *takes the file, leaning against the desk as he opens it* You’re an intern aren’t you?

 **Dean** : *looks up* Shadowing business meetings such as this one should be useful for you.

 **Seth** : If you say so.

 **Roman** : *snorts*

 **Dean** : *in all fairness all D and R do is go over the files*

 **Dean** : *occasionally they disagree but in a few words and glances they resolve “conflict”*

 **Seth** : *he's jealous of their understanding of each other*

 **Seth** : *stupid as that is when he thinks about it*

 **Dean** : *gives R a firm tight handshake* Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Reigns!

 **Roman** : And you, Mr. Ambrose.

 **Roman** : *then he reaches out and slaps D's ass*

 **Seth** : *he's trying very hard to shove his little green monster back in his drawer*

 **Seth** : *little is a bit of an understatement, though*

 **Dean** : Sexual harassment in the office? What would corporate say? *his voice has a playful growl*

 **Seth** : Uh. You guys are corporate.

 **Dean** : *he chuckles heartily*

 **Roman** : He has a point.

 **Roman** : *his lips twitch*

 **Seth** : *he preens internally*

 **Dean** : *rustles S's hair*

 **Dean** : *pecks his cheek*

 **Seth** : *smiles*

 **Dean** : Take the day off.

 **Seth** : Why? I can work.

 **Seth** : *then, in an effort to seem competent, he drinks some of the water*

 **Dean** : *glances at R*

 **Roman** : *gives him a look back, like "he's _your_ intern"*

 **Dean** : *pats S’s back* Okay, you can come bright and early tomorrow then.

 **Seth** : *straightens*

 **Seth** : Will do.

 **Dean** : *rests a hand on S’s cheek*

 **Dean** : *pat pat* Get back to work.

 **Seth** : *he does so*

 **Dean** : *looks to R, sighing heavily*

 **Roman** : We still down for tonight?

 **Roman** : *pulls him closer*

 **Dean** : *he nods* Fuck, after the shit show with Triple Ass the fucker has my hands tied.

 **Roman** : *a single laugh* Triple Ass.

 **Roman** : I like it.

 **Roman** : *rubbing D's back* I'll head home a bit early today to get it all set up. Afterwards we can order dinner.

 **Dean** : *leans back*

 **Dean** : Mmmmm.

 **Roman** : Until then, be good for Daddy and do your work. *kisses his head*

 **Dean** : *mimics him*

 **Dean** : Since when are you Daddy? *tilts his head up*

 **Roman** : *he only smirks*

 **Dean** : *puckers his lips*

 **Roman** : *kisses him*

 **Dean** : *kisses back firmly*

 **Dean** : What would I do without you? *snickers*

 **Roman** : You'd be dead. *he says it matter of factly, but they both know it's true*

 **Dean** : *he makes a face*

 **Dean** : See you later, uce. *there's a reserved softness in his eyes*

 **Roman** : Love you.

 **Dean** : Love you too.

 **Dean** : *it's a surprise that he even said it back*

 **Roman** : *he smiles to himself*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Seth: Dude, we are not fucking in your office.
> 
> Dean: Of course! I’m not a savage…
> 
> Seth: *D trailed off just then*
> 
> Seth: *that's a bad sign*
> 
> Seth: *that means he has A Plan*
> 
> Dean: The closet's pretty nifty.
> 
> Seth: *groans*"
> 
> This is honestly one of the best fucking bits in this whole rp. It never fails to make me laugh. Dean is ridiculous and I love him so much.


	7. Personal Jesus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Roman do a rough scene to work out some of Dean's tension. There's a surprise visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name for this chapter is what we called this idea before we actually did it. Lepetite mentioned Personal Jesus as something to listen to while we did it, and the rest was history. The lyrics have no real connection to the plot, unlike most song references we make.  
> And yeah, as Lepetite said, listening to Personal Jesus while reading this is a lot of fun.

**Roman** : *so, as he says, he heads home a bit early*

 **Roman** : *digs out the kink chest*

 **Roman** : *not that it has any dust from disuse*

 **Roman** : *lays some things out*

 **Roman** : *pulls out the length of chain they have* *a long time ago, when he initially suggested straps or ropes, even silk ties, D laughed in his face*

 **Roman** : *subs are strange*

 **Roman** : *he never really understands the appeal of getting tied up and hit*

 **Roman** : *being hit, okay, yeah* *he was a wrestler, he gets that to an extent* *but bondage?* *nope*

 **Dean** : *eventually he hears the door close*

 **Roman** : *by this point he's already ordered some take out, to be delivered later so D won't have to wait long*

 **Roman** : *glances down at his phone when a text beeps*

 **Seth** : *it's Seth -they exchanged numbers at some point- saying something about a phone charger yada yada*

 **Roman** : *he barely glances at it, just says "K" and puts his phone on the dresser* *he has more important things to do right now*

 **Dean** : *looks around, shrugging his jacket off as he heads for the bedroom door*

 **Dean** : I hope you’re ready for me, uce.

 **Roman** : *the soft jingle of chains as he approaches the bedroom*

 **Dean** : *kicks open the door*

 **Dean** : *raises a brow* I’m home, Daddy.

 **Roman** : *he's standing there, already shirtless, the chain draped over his shoulders*

 **Roman** : *his eyes are dark* *but still, as he does every time, he asks first* What's our safe word?

 **Roman** : *he always wants it to be drilled in D's head*

 **Dean** : *grumbles* I'm a lunatic.

 **Roman** : That you are.

 **Dean** : *glares back at him with an equally dark stare*

 **Dean** : *they're each others equal, D is not afraid of anything, _especially_ not his brother's stare*

 **Roman** : *an arch of his brow* So it's gonna be like that tonight?

 **Roman** : *he already knew it was going to be*

 **Dean** : *snaps* As opposed to what? Me lying back like your bitch?

 **Roman** : Watch your tongue, mutt.

 **Dean** : *although D normally has a flame in his eyes R can see it explode tenfold as he moves to tackle him*

 **Roman** : *the chain is in his hands in an instant* *he darts to the right and throws the chain out, somewhat like a garrote*

 **Dean** : *snarls* *hisses* _Fuck-_

 **Roman** : *drags him closer* *yippee ki yay motherfucker*

 **Dean** : *bucks against him roughly * *he makes it hard for R, as always*

 **Roman** : *he expects nothing less*

 **Dean** : *tries to grab at him*

 **Roman** : *he ducks and leans back to avoid D's flailing limbs as he drags him back, tightening the chain* *intending to strangle him just enough to get him placid for a moment*

 **Roman** : *another plus of being a wrestler: you know just how long to restrict someone's air supply to get the desired result*

 **Roman** : *be it a bit of panic, forcing a tap out, making them slow, lose consciousness, or hell even kill them*

 **Dean** : *in the time that it would take to make a man pass out makes him only slow down a little*

 **Dean** : *a little more*

 **Dean** : *then a little more, god he just won't fully go down*

 **Roman** : *typical* *holds it tighter*

 **Roman** : *then he kicks at D's legs to sweep them out from under him*

 **Dean** : *growls, rambling muffled and angrily*

 **Dean** : *shifts the cold chain against his mouth* Too much of a pussy to actually hit me? _Bitch_.

 **Roman** : *so he punches him square in the jaw*

 **Roman** : *illegal in wrestling-- legal in the bedroom*

 **Roman** : *and one thing D can never beat is a bonafide Roman Reigns punch*

 **Dean** : *tilts his head up and -somehow- spits in his face*

 **Roman** : *he barely flinches at the mixture of saliva and blood*

 **Roman** : *he takes the opportunity to get the chain around his arms, looping it multiple times*

 **Dean** : *plops down with a loud thud*

 **Roman** : *fumbles for the padlock in his pocket*

 **Roman** : *whips it out, clicking it shut around the chains*

 **Dean** : *muffled yelling can be heard below him*

 **Dean** : *swings a leg backwards to kick R in the back*

 **Roman** : *grunts when it connects*

 **Roman** : *they'll both have bruises tomorrow*

 **Roman** : *snarls* Bad mutt.

 **Dean** : *kicks again, daring really*

 **Roman** : *grabs his hair, slamming his head into the floor*

 **Dean** : *hisses* Fuck you!

 **Roman** : *growls* You wish. Bad mutts don't get rewards.

 **Roman** : *lets go of his hair to get at D's jeans*

 **Roman** : *the shirt will have to stay on since he never really got a chance to take it off* *ah well*

 **Roman** : *he knows from experience that he'd rather have a chained D than a loose one for scenes like this*

 **Roman** : I _was_ going to let you wear your collar tonight, but I don't think a disobedient mutt like you has earned it.

 **Roman** : *as he tugs off D's jeans he considers the shirt he's wearing* *old wife beater, to be honest R has been meaning to secretly trash it for a while*

 **Roman** : *and now he doesn't even have to be sneaky about it*

 **Roman** : *drags D's pants down as well, giving his arse a sharp slap*

 **Dean** : *moans softly* You call that a hit?

 **Roman** : Just a warm up.

 **Roman** : *grabs D's shirt, tearing it at the seams*

 **Roman** : *good riddance, you old cum rag you*

 **Dean** : *ah fuck*

 **Dean** : *good he got the memo*

 **Roman** : *yanks the shreds away, leaving D bare*

 **Roman** : *then he resumes spanking him, one blow after another* *the way his skin flushes is hypnotic*

 **Roman** : *he has some gnarlier stuff planned, of course, but there's something incredibly arousing about the simple flesh contact*

 **Dean** : *R can visibly see how much he's enjoying it* * his moans trailing into growls at the end*

 **Dean** : *the ends of his toes curl* That the best you got?

 **Dean** : *mmmm he loves R’s big hands*

 **Roman** : *a dark chuckle*

 **Roman** : *D can hear the clinking of R's belt buckle*

 **Roman** : *a moment later the leather makes contact with his arse in a lash of heat*

 **Dean** : *a sharp moan escapes his lips* Fuck-

 **Roman** : *he quickly gets into a rhythm, switching to D's thighs or lower back when he thinks D is getting used to it*

 **Roman** : What do you say?

 **Roman** : *he doesn't expect D to break for a while yet, but he's still going to ask*

 **Dean** : Bite my fucking ass!

 **Dean** : *groans deeply*

 **Roman** : Bad mutt. *cuffs his head*

 **Roman** : *his own jeans are getting tight, so he tosses the belt aside to rest his wrist and get fully undressed*

 **Roman** : *gives his cock a few strokes, but that's it*

 **Roman** : *odd as it might sound, tonight is all for Dean*

 **Roman** : *he's just the instrument*

 **Dean** : *fuck*

 **Roman** : *with a foot he half pushes half prompts D to roll over onto his abused backside*

 **Dean** : *looks up at him*

 **Dean** : *the fire in his eyes hasn’t diminished whatsoever*

 **Roman** : *now because D is watching he lazily touches himself*

 **Roman** : *a taunt, in a way*

 **Dean** : *the fire turns his stare into a glare*

 **Dean** : Are you trying to fucking be a asshole?

 **Roman** : Of course. Not like you can do anything about it.

 **Roman** : Can you be a good mutt and suck my cock?

 **Dean** : *glares but is silent*

 **Roman** : *he'll just choke him with it then*

 **Roman** : *kneels over him, angling his cock to brush against his lips*

 **Roman** : Open up.

 **Dean** : *opens his mouth*

 **Roman** : Mind those teeth of yours. *then he shoves himself inside*

 **Roman** : *deep, looking as if he couldn't care less about whether he makes D choke*

 **Roman** : *he's a good actor, though* *very attentive even if he doesn't seem like it, never pushing D too hard too fast*

 **Dean** : *sucks down hard*

 **Dean** : *presses his tongue against his length firmly*

 **Roman** : *groans*

 **Roman** : *his hips twitch*

 **Roman** : *D's mouth is probably one of the most perfect things in existence*

 **Roman** : *especially when he puts it to use on his cock*

 **Dean** : *flicks his tongue against his tip slowly*

 **Roman** : *presses in deeper to make him gag*

 **Dean** : *chokes, the muscles in his throat clenching*

 **Roman** : *he fucks his throat once, twice, then holds it there*

 **Dean** : *R can feel him grumble, although it feels amazing he knows it’s a warning*

 **Roman** : *his mutt does like to get bitey*

 **Roman** : *pulls out, his erection throbbing in the cool air*

 **Roman** : *slaps his face*

 **Roman** : What do you say?

 **Dean** : *spits in his face* You’re welcome.

 **Roman** : *wipes the spit, his eyes narrowing*

 **Roman** : You think you're funny, mutt?

 **Roman** : *he grabs him by the chains, hauling him up with an easy flex of his muscles*

 **Dean** : *his throat bobs, coughing as he stares at R without a glimmer of fear or pain in his eyes*

 **Dean** : Very.

 **Roman** : *tosses him onto the bed face first*

 **Roman** : *then he grabs the cane out from under the bed*

 **Roman** : *he intends on making sure D can't walk straight tomorrow*

 **Roman** : *the cane snaps out, striking the already hurt skin of D's backside*

 **Dean** : *yelps, groaning*

 **Roman** : *that's better*

 **Roman** : *his phone beeps but neither of them notice*

 **Dean** : Harder dammit!

 **Roman** : *if D were anyone else he would fear breaking them*

 **Roman** : *sets his jaw and hits him hard, each blow leaving a stripe*

 **Dean** : *moans louder, his erection pressing into the sheets* Fucking beat me like a fucking bad dog!

 **Dean** : *his mouth parts*

 **Roman** : *and he does so*

 **Roman** : *but soon there's movement in the corner of his eye* *his rhythm falters*

 **Seth** : *his eyes are wide, looking halfway between terrified for D and halfway terrified for himself*

 **Roman** : *knowing D will have felt the change in rhythm, he moves to his side and tangles a hand in D's hair, keeping his head shoved into the mattress*

 **Roman** : *he holds S's stare as he hits D again*

 **Dean** : *he breathes heavily, slowly*

 **Dean** : *R can see the muscles in his back tense up*

 **Roman** : *raises a brow at S, like "turns out you didn't know him as well as you thought you did"*

 **Roman** : Hump the mattress and come for me like the dog you are.

 **Roman** : *then he gives S a toss of his head, a sharp dismissal*

 **Roman** : *he'll talk to him later, but D does not need to know S is here when he's in this headspace*

 **Dean** : *a muffled curse comes from his face*

 **Roman** : That's it, mutt. Come for me. *he's talking to cover up S's footsteps*

 **Seth** : *he flees*

 **Dean** : *his hips twitch, coming into the sheets with a deep groan*

 **Roman** : *he lets the cane drop, taking himself in hand and working himself quickly*

 **Roman** : *as his orgasm builds he slaps D's arse, one last time to hear him cry*

 **Dean** : *cries out*

 **Dean** : Fuck!

 **Dean** : *his heart thunders in his chest, the adrenaline slowly going down*

 **Roman** : *he comes with a groan on D's back*

 **Roman** : *a breath, then two*

 **Roman** : End scene. You're the best, worst dog I could ever ask for.

 **Dean** : *tilts his head*

 **Roman** : *smiles at him*

 **Roman** : How you doing?

 **Roman** : *retrieves the padlock’s key, unlocking it and unwinding the chains from D*

 **Roman** : *scoops him up, cradling him in his arms*

 **Roman** : *gently, though*

 **Dean** : *clings to R tightly*

 **Dean** : *presses his face against his neck, just under his jaw*

 **Roman** : *even if he didn't reply, that's a good sign*

 **Roman** : *affectionately* Bath time for my pup.

 **Roman** : *he walks to the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the bathtub and keeping D in his arms*

 **Roman** : *turns the water on*

 **Roman** : *he hums a soft melody*

 **Roman** : *feels the water* *warm but not too hot*

 **Roman** : In we go.

 **Roman** : *gently lowers D into the water*

 **Dean** : *mumbles incoherently*

 **Roman** : Good pup.

 **Roman** : *he goes and gets D's soap from the shower*

 **Dean** : *reclines back in the water, sighing deeply through his nose*

 **Roman** : *gets a washcloth, running it under the tap*

 **Dean** : *he completely stretches out, the water already loosening the knots in his muscles*

 **Roman** : *then he squeezes some soap onto it*

 **Roman** : You did so well for me. *he runs it over D's skin very gently*

 **Roman** : Want me to wash your hair?

 **Roman** : *he savors the aftercare just as much as the scenes* *it feels good to care for him*

 **Dean** : Yeah.

 **Dean** : *during after care he is oddly enough the quiet one*

 **Roman** : Mmkay.

 **Roman** : *he cups some water in his hands, pouring it over his head*

 **Dean** : *tilts his face back, huffs*

 **Roman** : Gooooood puppy.

 **Dean** : *cracks at eye open*

 **Dean** : *don't call me a puppy*

 **Roman** : *once his hair is wet enough he squeezes some shampoo on his head* *gently lathering it*

 **Dean** : *closes his eyes again*

 **Roman** : *leans over, kissing his damp cheek*

 **Roman** : You're cute enough to be one.

 **Dean** : 'M not cute.

 **Dean** : Too old.

 **Roman** : Alright, fine. You're my distinguished old man.

 **Dean** : *snorts loudly*

 **Roman** : Mine, though.

 **Roman** : *he smiles*

 **Dean** : *punches R in the arm, not nearly as hard as he could*

 **Roman** : *he guides D to lean under the tap so he can wash out the soap*

 **Roman** : Whaddaya call that, Mox?

 **Dean** : *rests his hand on the back of R's neck* *trusting R with his closed eyes to do whatever*

 **Roman** : My mom punches harder.

 **Dean** : Hmm?

 **Dean** : Yeah I know.

 **Roman** : She's whipped my ass quite a few times.

 **Roman** : *once D is squeaky clean he unplugs the tub*

 **Roman** : Want me to put new water in and let you soak, or are you done?

 **Dean** : 'M done

 **Roman** : *straightens, grabbing a towel*

 **Dean** : *rubs his face as he rises to his feet carefully* Fuck, Triple Ass is really going to kill my week.

 **Roman** : He is a bitch isn't he?

 **Roman** : *bundles D in the towel*

 **Roman** : *dries him off*

 **Dean** : *grumbles, like a very angry quiet dog* Tryin' to tell me where I can or can't do business.

 **Roman** : He thinks cause he's married to a McMahon he owns the world now.

 **Roman** : *dries his hair into a floof*

 **Dean** : *fixes his hair* What if I just- *he gestures as he speaks* -buzzed this shit off?

 **Roman** : It'd be....different.

 **Roman** : You'd be even more rugged.

 **Roman** : *places a hand on the small of his back, guiding him to bed* *he tosses a blanket over the wet spot on the sheets* *he'll do laundry tomorrow*

 **Dean** : *sniggers* So that's a no?

 **Roman** : Eh, it's your choice.

 **Roman** : And it can always grow back.

 **Roman** : *tucks him in*

 **Roman** : *then he cleans up, putting stuff back in The Kink Chest*

 **Roman** : *his arse is quite nice to admire when he bends over*

 **Dean** : Thanks babe.

 **Roman** : Always.

 **Roman** : *he walks out to collect the takeout which is probably still sitting on the doorstep*

 **Roman** : *it's on the counter, actually, when he comes out* *Seth must have brought it in*

 **Roman** : *he scrapes it all into some tupperware* *he got stuff that can be reheated easily due to the fact that they often don't get to it the night of* 

 **Roman** : *after putting it all in the fridge he gets back into bed with D*

 **Roman** : Can't wait to see you limping around tomorrow.

 **Dean** : *hits him* Will not.

 **Roman** : Oh so if I slap your ass tomorrow you won't squeal?

 **Roman** : *pulls him close, draping an arm over him*

 **Dean** : I always squeal when you slap my ass. *relaxes into his comforting warmth, a kindred heat to his own*

 **Roman** : *smiles*

 **Roman** : Get to sleep, uce.

 **Roman** : *closes his eyes*

 **Dean** : *he's out like a light in minutes*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please appreciate Roman thinking "yippee ki yay motherfucker" to himself as he effectively lassos Dean. I'm so proud of that.


	8. Interlude II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Seth have a second Important Talk.

**Roman** : *the next morning when he looks at his phone he realizes the whole thing was his fault*

**Roman** : *S asked to come over and get his phone charger that he forgot*

**Roman** : *R said okay*

**Roman** : *S said he was right outside and if it was okay to come in*

**Roman** : *and since R didn't respond eventually he came in*

**Roman** : *whoops*

**Roman** : *he pockets S's charger to give it to him at work*

**Seth** : *he can't stop seeing D, battered and bruised on the back of his eyelids*

**Seth** : *it's different from the wrestling matches he's watched with D*

**Seth** : *these were meant to hurt*

**Seth** : *and caning* *god, from what he knows caning is brutal*

**Dean** : *he's actually walking around as if nothing happened*

**Seth** : *he tries not to stare* *he doesn't know if R told D*

**Dean** : *he's just a whole other breed of human in all honesty, especially with what he took in indie wrestling*

**Seth** : *he's at his cubicle sorting papers when R comes in*

**Roman** : *places his charger on the desk*

**Seth** : Thanks.

**Roman** : Last night was my fault. I didn't really read your texts.

**Seth** : *no surprise when he had Dean begging to be hurt like that*

**Seth** : Does he...

**Roman** : No. And we're keeping it that way for the time being.

**Seth** : *nods*

**Roman** : Come with me.

**Seth** : *stands*

**Roman** : Bring your stuff. We're going to get coffee.

**Seth** : Um, okay.

**Seth** : *they head out, walking down the sidewalk*

**Roman** : *when S has to keep dodging people going the other way he curls an arm around his shoulders and pulls him into his side*

**Seth** : *his eyes flicker to R, a brief moment of nervousness*

**Roman** : *he doesn't move his arm*

**Seth** : *leans into him*

**Roman** : *when they get to the cafe he holds the door open*

**Seth** : Thanks.

**Roman** : What do you want?

**Seth** : Oh, I can...

**Roman** : I'm paying.

**Seth** : ...Caramel iced coffee?

**Roman** : *nods*

**Roman** : *as they wait in line he curls his arm around S again* *a gentle claim*

**Seth** : *we're doing this then*

**Roman** : *he orders S's drink and his own, along with a chocolate pastry*

**Seth** : *then they sit down*

**Roman** : *nudges the pastry to S*

**Seth** : *looks at him questioningly*

**Roman** : Go ahead.

**Seth** : *tears off a small piece, nibbling*

**Roman** : Baby.

**Seth** : *looks up*

**Roman** : *tears off a bigger piece, holding it out* I got it for you.

**Seth** : *reaches out to take it*

**Roman** : Open.

**Seth** : *rolls his eyes* Ahh.

**Roman** : *feeds it to him*

**Seth** : *and it is fucking delicious*

**Seth** : *hums with pleasure*

**Roman** : *smiles*

**Roman** : *when they call their names he stands* I'll get them.

**Seth** : Thanks.

**Roman** : *goes and grabs the drinks*

**Seth** : *he keeps eating the pastry*

**Roman** : *sets the drinks down*

**Seth** : Thanks.

**Seth** : *sips*

**Roman** : *he drinks his own*

**Roman** : He's a bit of a pain slut.

**Roman** : A lot.

**Seth** : *nods*

**Roman** : I give him what he needs.

**Seth** : Makes sense.

**Roman** : You good with that?

**Seth** : Why are you asking me?

**Roman** : *he just stares, waiting for an answer*

**Seth** : Um, yeah.

**Seth** : I understand.

**Seth** : *takes another sip*

**Roman** : Good.

**Roman** : I'm still not going to tell Dean.

**Seth** : *nods*

**Seth** : Probably for the best.

**Seth** : ......Does he like being called a dog?

**Roman** : *chuckles*

**Roman** : He looks good in a collar.

**Seth** : *he flushes a bit at the thought, surprisingly interested*

**Roman** : *smirks*

**Roman** : Silly boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it ends for now, because the next scene has a bit at the end that is unfinished. Once Lepetite and I get around to finishing it, I'll post it.   
> After that, updates will likely be sporadic because this chapter (and the next) mark the last of the stuff I've got saved up. Lepetite and I rp a metric shit ton of different stuff, so we tend to take some time before revisiting things.   
> (However, as seen with the Kaniel rp, a little bit of commenting goes a long way for convincing my girl Lepetite to do more of stuff. So. You know. Y'all didn't hear it from me if she asks.)


	9. Seth Gets to Have His Cake and Eat It Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth spends the night over with Dean and Roman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing but sex here. 
> 
> Okay, and a bit of emotion. Just a bit. The worst stuff will be the next chapter. Whenever lepetite and I get around to doing it.

**Seth** : *one evening he ends up watching a movie with Dean and Roman*

**Seth** : *he ended up resting his head in R's lap*

**Roman** : *mainly because he's stroking his hair*

**Dean** : *he propped S's legs up on his lap, similar to a child* *lightly running his hand along his upper thigh, but in a non-sexual way*

**Seth** : *he feels warm and safe*

**Roman** : *as the credits roll, he asks* You want to stay the night?

**Seth** : Can I?

**Roman** : That's why I'm asking.

**Dean** : Since when can you not?

**Dean** : *S can feel D's hand gesture against his side as he speaks*

**Seth** : *he makes a little hmph noise, turning his head into R's palm for more strokes*

**Seth** : You never know.

**Seth** : You guys might have....date night or something.

**Dean** : *gives R a look*

**Roman** : *snickers*

**Roman** : Baby boy, when you live with someone every night is date night.

**Roman** : *lightly scratches his scalp*

**Seth** : *he practically purrs*

**Seth** : 'M staying, then.

**Roman** : *more scritchies*

**Roman** : You want to fuck?

**Seth** : *his eyes flicker open, taken aback for a second*

**Roman** : *there's nothing to suggest he's joking*

**Dean** : *on the surprise in his expression* We always like spicing the shit out of things.

**Seth** : *ah yes*

**Seth** : *side hoe*

**Seth** : Uh, sure.

**Seth** : Can I?

**Roman** : What?

**Seth** : *flushes*

**Roman** : *reassuring scratches*

**Seth** : Top? One of you? Maybe?

**Seth** : If that's okay?

**Roman** : And here I thought you were going to ask about some weird kink.

**Dean** : *his brow raises a bit*

**Dean** : I'm down.

**Roman** : So am I. Take your pick

**Seth** : *his eyes rove between them*

**Seth** : *back and forth*

**Dean** : *he chuckles warmly*

**Roman** : *glances to D* Do you want us to do Rock Paper Scissors or something?

**Seth** : Um...........

**Roman** : How about this: pick one of us tonight and you can have the other next time.

**Seth** : *you mean I can have my cake and eat it too?*

**Dean** : *his lips twitch*

**Seth** : Sounds good to me.

**Seth** : *looks to D*

**Roman** : Think you've been chosen, uce.

**Dean** : Seems so. *his eyes are on S*

**Seth** : *sits up, kissing D*

**Roman** : *he smiles*

**Dean** : *kisses back with a relaxed firmness*

**Dean** : *familiarity*

**Seth** : *he moves onto his lap, fingers running through D's fringe*

**Dean** : *leans back, lazily placing a large hand on his waist* Here or bed?

**Seth** : Bed.

**Roman** : *he gets to his feet, preemptively pulling his shirt off*

**Seth** : *and as always it distracts him*

**Roman** : *flexes*

**Seth** : *his eyes darken*

**Seth** : *stands up*

**Roman** : *with a rather sexy ease he grabs D, scooping him up into his arms like he's nothing more than a sack of flour*

**Seth** : *it honestly makes his lips twitch with amusement*

**Roman** : I've got the man, you grab the lube.

**Seth** : *snickers*

**Dean** : *he rolls his eyes, growling playfully*

**Roman** : *hauls D to the bedroom*

**Seth** : *he follows, retrieving the lube from the nightstand when they get there*

**Roman** : *sets him down on the mattress, giving his stomach an affectionate pat*

**Seth** : *after tossing the lube onto the bed he starts taking his clothes off*

**Dean** : *bucks his hips, sticking his tongue out in a rather lewd expression*

**Roman** : *he works on getting D out of his clothes*

**Dean** : *tugs off his trousers, already half hard* Yeah, babe.

**Seth** : *kisses D*

**Seth** : *he still selfishly wants all of his praises to be for him*

**Dean** : *groans deeply, gripping S firmly*

**Dean** : *against his lips* You've been working out. *squeeze*

**Seth** : Maybe.

**Seth** : *yes, he has* *he has competition*

**Roman** : *since they're distracted he takes the rest of his clothes off*

**Seth** : *his hand moves down to grasp D's length*

**Dean** : *his cock hardens* *biting at S's neck*

**Dean** : *growls, his tone like electricity over his skin* Fuck.

**Seth** : *shivers*

**Seth** : *after giving him a few strokes he feels around for the lube*

**Seth** : *where* *the fuck* *is it*

**Roman** : *presses it into his hand*

**Seth** : *turns his head* *oh yeah, Roman's here*

**Seth** : Thanks.

**Roman** : *gives his arse a pat*

**Seth** : *he flushes a bit despite himself*

**Roman** : You'll need to prepare him.

**Seth** : *grumbles* I know that.

**Dean** : *bites harder*

**Seth** : *twitches*

**Seth** : *he returns his attentions to D*

**Seth** : *coats his fingers in the lube*

**Seth** : *then his fingertip circles D's entrance*

**Dean** : *sucks down on his flesh, his chest vibrating*

**Seth** : *presses his finger in, slowly* *maybe more than he needs to be* *admittedly this is his first time doing this*

**Dean** : *its nothing he can't handle*

**Seth** : *once he guesses D is pliant enough he adds a second*

**Roman** : *presses a wet kiss to S's shoulder blade*

**Seth** : *jumps*

**Roman** : *murmurs* Easy. *even he can tell that S gets caught up in D* *he can't blame him either*

**Dean** : *moans into his ear, pressing a wet kiss underneath it*

**Seth** : *curls his fingers, looking for D's prostate*

**Seth** : *what is it supposed to feel like?* *wrestling fanfiction is only so helpful when it comes to gay sex*

**Dean** : Little lower, kid.

**Seth** : *adjusts*

**Dean** : Fuck yeah-

**Seth** : *ah ha*

**Seth** : *presses into it* I'm not a kid.

**Roman** : *he smirks, since S isn't facing him*

**Dean** : *smirks* Whatever you say.

**Seth** : Uh huh.

**Seth** : *leans down to nip at his neck*

**Seth** : *curls his fingers*

**Dean** : C'mon, just fuck me. *even though he isn't "on top" he still is fully in control*

**Seth** : *mimicking him* Whatever you say.

**Roman** : *snorts*

**Seth** : *moves his hand away*

**Seth** : *he gets some more lube, slicking himself up with it*

**Dean** : *his hungry expression is clear*

**Seth** : *guides himself to D's entrance, pressing in* *groans*

**Roman** : *gives himself a few strokes*

**Dean** : *the feeling around S's length is something completely different than anything else*

**Dean** : *groans*

**Seth** : Fuck, fuck- *he starts to thrust, albeit slower than he would like*

**Seth** : *gasps out* You good?

**Dean** : Fuck- yeah- *places a hand just below the nape of his neck*

**Seth** : *leans closer, picking up the tempo* *his eyes are glazed with pleasure*

**Roman** : *he lets the kid have this moment* *lies back, watching them both and stroking himself lazily*

**Dean** : *he bucks his hips insistently, tightly weaving his arm around his waist*

**Seth** : *moans, gripping him hard*

**Dean** : Fuck!

**Seth** : *in his ear, breathlessly* You feel fucking amazing.

**Dean** : So do you, oh yeah!

**Dean** : Harder dammit!

**Seth** : *he eagerly complies* *not like he'd ever be able to refuse him anyways*

**Seth** : *he can feel his climax building but he tries to pace himself*

**Dean** : *clenches around him perfectly* *giving R a sexy wink*

**Roman** : *bites his lip*

**Seth** : *he comes with a gasp, unable to control himself* *shudders*

**Roman** : *that's a pretty picture*

**Dean** : *he huffs loudly*

**Dean** : Ya did good.

**Seth** : *makes a noise*

**Roman** : *he moves to peel S off of him so he can take care of D*

**Seth** : *suddenly* Hey.

**Seth** : *shrugs him off*

**Seth** : I can do it.

**Roman** : *raises his hands* Alright.

**Seth** : *pulls out, grasping D's cock*

**Dean** : *he's already pretty hard at this point, hissing*

**Seth** : *leans down, taking him into his mouth*

**Dean** : *howls, bucking against him greedily* Fuck!

**Dean** : *his hand moves behind his head*

**Seth** : *he swallows, focusing on breathing as he takes him in*

**Dean** : *he comes with a groan*

**Dean** : *breathes heavily, leaning back*

**Dean** : *possessively pets his hair* Damn you're good. *snorts* Not bad.

**Roman** : *he'd love to feel that mouth himself*

**Seth** : *raises his head, releasing D with a pop* I know.

**Dean** : *grips the scruff of S's neck* Humble arn'cha?

**Dean** : *kisses him deeply*

**Seth** : *smirks a little against his lips as he kisses back*

**Roman** : *he closes his eyes, focusing on the feeling of his hand*

**Roman** : *he's not complaining, just wants to get off*

**Dean** : *kiss kiss* *grumbles* Wanna take care of uce?

**Seth** : Sure.

**Roman** : *cracks open an eye*

**Roman** : *lets go of himself so S can have at it*

**Seth** : *and, alright, R's cock is a gift from the heavens*

**Seth** : *leans down, drawing his tongue along the shaft*

**Roman** : *growls*

**Seth** : *softly, his cheeks coloring a little* Pull my hair?

**Roman** : *fists a hand in his hair, gripping it close to the roots* Like that?

**Seth** : *he gets a dazed look on his face* *it's too soon for him to get it up again but by god*

**Roman** : *shoves him back down*

**Seth** : *he takes him as far as he can, whining a bit when he grips his hair even tighter* *and though it stings, it's not a bad whine*

**Dean** : *damn*

**Roman** : Good boy. Take me. *his hips twitch*

**Seth** : *daddy*

**Roman** : *and it doesn't take long before he's coming down his throat*

**Seth** : *he swallows greedily*

**Roman** : *groans*

**Seth** : *straightens, before promptly plopping back against the pillows next to D*

**Seth** : Fffffuck.

**Roman** : *pats his thigh* Good boy.

**Seth** : *tiredly* Arf.

**Roman** : *he has a brief moment of entertaining the mental image of S wearing a collar*

**Roman** : *blink blink* *focus, big dog*

**Roman** : You both want water or anything?

**Seth** : Please.

**Roman** : *nods* Uce?

**Dean** : *he grumbles, snaking a wide arm around S*

**Roman** : *that's a yes*

**Roman** : *he heads to the kitchen, getting water for the three of them*

**Seth** : *by the time R gets back S is already curled up into D like a newborn kitten*

**Roman** : *aww*

**Roman** : *sets the water down on the nightstand on D's side*

**Dean** : *reaches over*

**Roman** : *then he takes his own, stretching out on his side with a sigh*

**Seth** : *makes a disgruntled noise when D moves*

**Dean** : *uses his other hand to gently pet S*

**Dean** : *takes a few gulps of water, aiming the cup to S*

**Seth** : *takes it, drinking*

**Seth** : Thanks.

**Roman** : *yawns*

**Roman** : We'll drive you home in the morning. *since it's a weekend and they don't have work tomorrow*

**Dean** : *places it down, coddling S firmly*

**Seth** : *makes a vague noise of assent*

**Roman** : *once those two are settled he moves in, spooning D*

**Roman** : *murmurs in his ear* Love you.

**Roman** : *he doesn't expect D to say it back, since he rarely does* *he just tells him because he wants to*

**Roman** : *he's always been the schmoopy one*

**Dean** : *he shifts a little before sighing contently* You too, uce.

**Seth** : *there's a small pang in his heart*

**Seth** : *focuses on sleeping*

**Roman** : *he's snuffling in minutes*

**Dean** : *draws his fingers along S's upper thigh, leaning over to kiss his shoulder and cheek affectionately*

**Dean** : *hums*

**Seth** : *he takes some -let's be real, a lot- of comfort in the gestures*

**Seth** : *presses into him*

**Dean** : *hooks his leg into his, settling down again*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be sporadic now, since I've reached the end of what we have stored up. Next chapter, whenever it comes, is going to take a turn for the worse. Thanks, Triple Ass. 
> 
> Comments encourage lepetite to come back and work on this stuff! Leave us one if you want more.


End file.
